


She Lies with Wolves

by LaVolpe13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Torture, Character Death, Dragons, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Plot Twists, Sexual Tension, Skyrim Main Quest, Some Plot, Throat of the World, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVolpe13/pseuds/LaVolpe13
Summary: Adalena faces difficult times - the threat of the end of the world, and her own destiny.





	1. And so it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting any fanfic.  
> I don't own any of Skyrim's characters or the game plot.  
> This is a work in progress, with many chapters. So please bear with me!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Vilkas POV starts at Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The first few chapters will loosely follow the main quest line in Skyrim, simply to establish the story.   
> After, the story takes a different turn.

Chapter One

~Adalena~

The sun struggled to shine through the thick forest, only leaving small pillars of light scattered amongst the trees. It seemed so peaceful. I silently crept along, being careful not to startle my prey. Up ahead, a rabbit sat back on his haunches -keeping an eye out for danger- his large ears flicking back and forth. I slowly crouched down and knocked an arrow, taking a deep breath as I pulled the string back. I exhaled and released my arrow simultaneously, striking the rabbit through the heart. It made a small squeal before it fell to the ground. I slung my bow over my shoulder and walked towards my fallen prey, kneeling down and placing my left hand on the blood stained fur. I pulled out the bloody arrow and returned it to my quiver. I unsheathed my dagger and slit the rabbit's throat, the smell of blood thick in the air. I watched as the blood slowly pooled out onto the forest floor. I had to remind myself that this was necessary, and that I didn't like to kill, that it was strictly for survival, but something deep within me stirred every time I had my eyes locked onto a target. The sound of the arrow piercing the air and the slight thud as it found its mark. It was all very intoxicating. I shook the thoughts from my head and carefully cut the rabbit's belly. Reaching a hand in, it felt so warm as I delicately pulled the innards out.

In the distance, I could hear the sound of hooves and the unmistakable creaks and groans of wagons. I grabbed the gutted rabbit by the hind legs and made my way to the road, pulling up my hooded cloak. I could hear voices. Two wagons full of prisoners, they appeared to be Stormcloaks, captured by the Legion. I stood on the side of the road and watched as the wagons rolled by. They were heading towards Helgen. This struck my curiosity. Helgen rarely got visitors; it was isolated and surrounded by mountains. I shadowed them, keeping my distance, but just enough to hear what they were saying. From what I could hear, the Stormcloaks had been ambushed by the Legion, near the border. The stone walls of Helgen soon appeared and as the wagons approached, the wooden gates creaked open.

"General Tullius, sir! The Henchman is waiting!" A guard call out.

_So they're being executed then._ As the gates closed behind me, I could see Thalmor. I scowled and eyed them suspiciously as I made my way home. I was never happy in Helgen, but I was grateful I had a place to call home.

"Adalena!" I heard an older voice call out.

I raised my hand, holding up the rabbit. A grin appeared on the old woman's face. I pulled my hood down and approached the small wooden house. The old woman stood on the deck, the door open behind her and the old man came out to stand behind his wife.

"Ah! That will make an excellent stew, Ada!"

I gave a smirk and handed the rabbit to the old woman, who turned and brought it inside.

They were my adopted parents, one could say. My mother died in childbirth, and I never fully understood what happened to my real father, but then again I never cared to ask. I don't remember much about him, except he disappeared when I was seven years old, and I was sent to Riften, to live at the orphanage. I had spent a year living under the thumb of that wretched old hag, Grelod. Until one day, the old couple showed up, looking to adopt a child. I had to admit that I wasn't an easy child, and I was surprised when they chose me. I was happy to leave the orphanage, but I didn't want to go with them at first. I thought I could live by myself, but after running away a few times, I realized that it wasn't so easy. The old couple were forgiving and patient. They accepted that I was a troubled child and worked around that, and raised me to the best of their abilities. I admired them for that, and I was grateful for them.

I gestured toward the prisoners, now being unloaded off the wagons.

"Why are they being executed here?" I asked the old man.

He shrugged his shoulders and waved a dismissive hand. "The Empire is so impatient. Probably couldn't wait to get back to Solitude." he chuckled. He turned to go inside, but paused, "Coming?"

"I think I'll stay and watch." I said carefully.

The old man tightened his thin lips, but said no more. It looked as though he wanted to tell me something, but decided not to. I heard the door close behind me as I walked over to the square, where the prisoners were being held. I heard General Tullius bellow,

"Ulfric Stormcloak!"

I was surprised, the leader of the Stormcloaks and Jarl of Windhelm had been captured. I had heard many rumors about the man; how he used an ancient power to murder the High King. But yet there he stood, gagged and in chains. _Was all the gossip true?_ But I had no interest in politics. I neither sided with the Empire nor the Stormcloaks, their influence was weak in Helgen. I became lost in my thoughts, but something struck my attention. An eerie sound echoed from over the mountains. Everyone looked to the sky.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked.

"It's nothing! Carry on!" General Tullius snapped.

"Yes, General Tullius! Give them their last rights." The captain motioned the priestess, who began spewing out nonsense.

One of the Stormcloaks stepped forward and offered himself to the Henchman. "Come on! I haven't got all morning!"He was bent over the chopping block, and the Henchman raised his axe. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials! Can you-"

The Henchman brought his axe down before the Stormcloak could finish. I watched his still twitching body fall to the ground. The blood pulsing out of his rolling head. As the Stormcloaks protested, the sound from over the mountains echoed again, only this time it was louder. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I looked towards the mountains.

"What is that?" I whispered to myself.

"Next prisoner!" the captain ordered.

I watched as another prisoner was brought up to the block, a handsome Nord man, he did not appear to be a Stormcloak. Just as the Henchman was about to bring up his axe, the sound came again, but not as an echo. A black shape flew over the top of the mountains. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I had never seen anything like it. It certainly was no bird.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" I heard the General yell.

"Dragon!" someone yelled as it landed on one of the towers.

The tower cracked and stones began to fall, and the ground shook beneath my feet. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had read about dragons, but they were told only as legends. The dragon was black as ebony, with eyes as red as rubies. The dragon recoiled his head and let out a deafening roar that hit me like a shock wave and threw me to the ground. The sky began to darken and the clouds started to circle above Helgen. The dragon once again let out a roar, but of a different caliber. Flaming boulders began to rain down from the sky, completely demolishing everything they landed on. People began to scatter and scream as the dragon took to the air, flying with unbelievable grace as it breathed fire. Archers took to their bows and fired arrows, but to no avail. The dragon was too swift for any of the archers to hit. I finally gathered my senses and picked myself up from the cobbled stones. Many people had already fallen. Houses were broken and burning. The screams, the smell of blood and burning flesh was thick in the air. I looked around and took a shallow breath, seeing my home was nothing but a pile of burning rumble. I heard no screams, and could only wish that the old couple died quickly.

There was no time for tears. The dragon flew over me, the trail of air that followed was staggering. I watched as the dragon hovered above the ground, archers taking their aim. The dragon used its wings, creating a concentrated wind that blew most of the archers over. Deep in the dragon's chest, a glow emerged, traveling up the dragon's throat. Flames erupted from its jaws, engulfing the soldiers; they barely had a chance to scream. The dragon landed, and made quick work of any that were unlucky enough to still be alive. I stood, frozen with fear. The dragon roared, and fixed its burning eyes on me; it was like it was staring into my soul. This dragon was evil. A familiar glow appeared in its chest as it recoiled its head. I closed my eyes, and prayed to the Divines.

I was suddenly hit, and knocked to the ground, the air knocked out of my lungs. I opened my eyes to see a blonde haired man looking down at me with bright blue eyes. "Come on!" he urged, pulling me to my feet.

"Into the Keep!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand and ran into Helgen's Keep. It took me a moment to gather myself. "Are you alright?" he asked, his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I breathed, taking a step back, away from him.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"No." I replied shortly.

"Not one for talking, eh?" he laughed. "I'm Ragnar. You're welcome." he paused and looked around the room. "There must be a way out of here..." he said, trailing off.

I followed him through Helgen Keep, my mind still trying to fathom everything that happened. Through the stone walls, I could still hear the dragon, its roars seemed like earthquakes that could shake down the entire Keep. Dust and small rocks fell from the ceiling as we walked down the spiraling stone stairs, dwelling deeper within the keep.

We heard shouting, and clashing steel. Ragnar readied his sword and ran down the hall. Deep beneath Helgen Keep was a system of caves and waterways that lead out of the village walls. In a large cavern, the Stormcloaks and Imperials were fighting, most likely trying to escape themselves. Arrows shattered against the stone walls and the clashing of weapons echoed throughout the cave. _What do I do?_

"Make a run for it." Ragnar pointed to the opposite end of the cave.

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you."

I took a moment to muster what ever courage I had. Ragnar ran ahead, clearing a path. I made a mental note that he only targeted the Imperials. _Does he support the Stormcloaks?_ I guess now was not the time to ask. I dashed through battling Stormcloaks and Imperials. _Almost there!_ Next thing I knew, I was face down on the cave floor. I felt a sharp burning pain in my right leg, an arrow lodged deep in my thigh. I tried to stand, but found my leg useless. I cursed, tears forming in my eyes.

"Ragnar!" I managed to cry out.

I rolled onto my back, trying my hardest to keep breathing. I put my hand on my thigh, feeling warm blood on my shaking hand. I screwed my eyes shut, and placed my hand around the arrow. I could feel it cutting deeper and couldn't help but whimper; I knew I wouldn't be able to pull it out. My eyes shot open when I heard a thud beside me. An Imperial laid there with an arrow in his chest, his eyes wide and staring, hands clutching his chest. Ragnar knelt beside me,

"You'll be alright." he said, trying to convince both himself and I.

Blood was beginning to pool around my leg, staining my leather pants. Ragnar took my dagger and cut a piece out of my cloak, then looked around and grabbed a broken arrow.

"Bite this." he said as he placed the wooden piece in my mouth. "I need to pull it out." he breathed. Ragnar looked at me nervously. "3..." He began to count. I braced myself. "2..."

With one quick pull, Ragnar removed the arrow. I snapped the arrow in my mouth in two and cried out in agony. Ragnar winced, and tossed the arrow aside. He took the piece of cloth and wrapped it securely around my leg.

"I'm going to help you up." he warned.

I shook my head, and opened my eyes; the pain was too much. He wrapped his arm around me, and stood, bringing me with him. It took everything I had not to scream, I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from crying out. I tried to walk, using Ragnar as a crutch, but every step sent a painful shock through my body. I collapsed, the pain was unbearable, but Ragnar caught me and in one swift movement swooped me up into his arms.

"I gotcha." he said, before my vision went black.


	2. A Flickering Flame

Chapter Two

~Adalena~

All I could remember was the glowing red eyes, staring right through me. They were almost hypnotic. The snarling jagged teeth, dripping with saliva, waiting to devour me. The flared nostrils and the sharp, deep breaths. The giant black, winged mass covered in pointed scales and horns as sharp as a warrior's blade. A very ominous demonic creature, spawned from the deepest depths of hell, sent to destroy the world. Then, fire, as hot as any blacksmith's forge, that consumed me.

I woke with a jolt. I was caked in a cold sweat, but I felt like I was burning. My leg was throbbing with immense pain. I groaned and tried to sit up. But I was stopped: a hand rested on my forehead,

"Easy, you're alright. Just relax." a voice soothed.

I slowly laid my head down. "Where am I?" I struggled.

"Riverwood. You're safe." the voice answered.

_Riverwood?_ I had heard of it before, but couldn't remember where it was. I looked at the blurry shape and narrowed my eyes, trying to focus my vision.

"It's me, Ragnar." I took a deep, ragged breath. "Just rest, my friend."

The edge of my vision was beginning to turn black. I let myself give into the darkness and fell unconscious.

 

  I struggled to open my eyes, feeling exhausted, like I could sleep for days.

"Congratulations, you pulled through!" Ragnar smiled, carefully dabbing a cold cloth on my forehead.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked hoarsely.

"Just a day. I managed to stitch you up while you were unconscious. You're lucky. You lost a lot of blood." Ragnar pulled away the fur coverings, and examined my leg. The bandages were a deep red. "These need to be changed." Ragnar said with a solemn tone.

He started to unravel the bandages. I winced and clutched the furs as tightly as I could. The bandages pulled at my skin, taking loose skin and blood with them. Ragnar reached for the cloth again, dipping it in a bucket on the floor. His touch was light, but still sent waves of pain through my body.

"This may sting." he warned, as he grabbed a small bowl of herbal ointment.

I whimpered and bit my lip. Sting was an understatement. Ragnar bandaged my leg with fresh cloth, and covered me with the furs. He then disappeared from the room for a minute and returned with a small vial.

"Here, drink this." he said, holding it up to my dry lips.

I tried to swallow it, but couldn't keep it down. It tasted awful, and it stuck to the back of my throat. I started to cough violently, almost choking. Ragnar helped to prop me up, and tried again.

"You must drink it." he urged.

It took a while, but I finally managed to down the entire disgusting vial.

"Thank you." I whispered.

_Thank you for making me drink whatever the hell that concoction was._ I closed my eyes, the awful taste clung to my mouth, making me want to vomit. Who on earth was this man? Why was he helping me? I guess I was thankful for him. He did help me escape Helgen, and tended to my leg. My mind became swamped with questions, so much that my head began to ache. I tried to clear my mind and sleep.

 

I found myself alone when I awoke. I looked around the small, dim lit room. It was very comfortable, but felt empty. There was only the bed, an end table and a small dresser that sat across the room. I struggled to sit up, still feeling very faint. I carefully slid my legs over the bed, but had to stop to focus, the room felt like it was spinning. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to rid myself of the nausea. I felt weak and helpless, and for that I felt ashamed. I detested having to rely on people. I enjoyed being independent, and having that taken away from me was beyond frustrating. I walked along the wall towards the door. It appeared I was in a tavern. There was a large fireplace in the center of the lodge, the flames flickering shadows against the timber walls. Ragnar jumped out of his seat when he saw me come through the door way. Before he could tell me to return to bed, I mustered the strength to whisper,

"I need air."

Ragnar helped me outdoors, and sat me down on a bench.

"You should eat something." he suggested.

I didn't know whether or not I'd be able to keep anything down, but I didn't deny him. The fresh air felt incredible in my lungs. I breathed in a slow deep breath, and enjoyed the warmth of the sun and tilted my head back against the wall of the inn. Ragnar soon appeared with a thin soup,

"Here you go." he said as he handed me the wooden bowl.I mustered a small smile. "You know," Ragnar started, "I never caught your name." he said, looking at me with curious eyes.

I struggled to lift the bowl to my lips, my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I gave up and set the bowl on my lap, and looked at Ragnar.

"Ada."

Ragnar had to help me with the soup, but I managed to keep it down. Despite feeling weak, I was feeling better. I sat on the bench, my eyes closed. I listened to the birds sing and the small noise of the village, the river flowing nearby and the slight breeze that rustled through the trees. But my heart suddenly sunk. My life had been torn apart. My family dead and my village destroyed. I wondered if any other people from Helgen managed to make it out. _What now?_ Where would I go? What would I do? But I wasn't one for wasting tears. I let out a heavy sigh.

I thought of the old couple, and thanked them for the life they had given me. I remember the last time I ran away, one of the villagers found me and brought me back home. The old man gave a disappointed look, but he never punished me. He went into the house and came back out with his bow.

"Come, Adalena." he motioned, as he led me outside the village walls.

I didn't know what to think, I was nervous. We walked out into the woods, and he handed me the bow, and an arrow. I gave him a confused look, and he returned a small smile.

"Go ahead. Pull it back." he told me.

I remember thinking to myself, how hard could it be? But I struggled to pull the string back. I tried with all my might, but I couldn't pull it back all the way. I got angry and threw the bow down.

"I can't!" I protested.

"You will." the old man began. "If you practice everyday, you'll gain the strength to pull it back." he was a wise man, full of knowledge.

He had a very quiet nature about him that I appreciated as I grew older. I became determined to pull the bow's string back, practicing everyday. It became an outlet for me to release all my frustration. Eventually, I was able to pull the string back, and shoot for the first time. I had missed the target but I was thrilled to had finally pulled it back. The old man smiled down at me, he was so proud. I promised him I would be the best archer in all of Tamriel.

Ragnar put a hand on my shoulder, breaking me from my trance.

"You should rest." he insisted.

I looked at him and nodded. Ragnar helped me back inside, and rested me gently on the bed. I fell asleep within minutes.

I awoke in the morning feeling stronger. I was able to make it out of bed with little nausea. I decided that I was well enough to dress myself, my clothes folded neatly on the dresser, freshly washed. I slipped on my undershirt and adjusted my leather corset over top. I winced, struggling to put my damn leather pants on. They were too tight around my wounded leg, making it throb with pain. I dug around in the dresser and found a pair of lose cloth trousers and put them on. I slipped on my worn leather boots and tied my hooded cloak around my shoulders. My bow and quiver were leaning against the wall, and my dagger sat on top of the dresser, freshly sharpened. I looked around the room one last time, and limped out the door. Ragnar sat outside the door, and looked up at me.

"You must be feeling better." he smiled, rising to his feet.

"Yes." I nodded. "I don't know how to thank you. How can I repay you?"

Ragnar took a moment before he spoke. "You can come with me to Whiterun." he smiled.

I was not expecting him to actually want anything from me. "Okay." I said, trying to sound enthused, but failing.

"I'll gather my things." Ragnar laughed.


	3. Fire in her Heart

Chapter Three

~Adalena~

The smell of freshly cut lumber was thick in the air from the Riverwood mill. The river was swift and the sound of a nearby waterfall grew louder as I hobbled along the cobbled stone path. Riverwood had disappeared behind us and as we made it up a slight incline, I could see what must of been Whiterun up ahead. Ragnar kept a steady pace that I struggled to keep up with. I was out of breath, and it felt like my leg was being sawed off. I found a nearby rock and gently lowered myself onto it. Beads of sweat gathered around my forehead.

"You alright?" Ragnar stopped, and gave me a look over.

"I just need a minute."

Perhaps leaving wasn't such a good idea. But we had made it this far, and I wasn't about to turn back now. I waited until I had found my breath, and pulled myself up. Ragnar smiled at me, although I don't know why. He smiled a lot, almost too much. _How could someone be that happy?_ I took a deep breath and put a reluctant foot forward.

After making it down the winding path, we found ourselves just outside of the city. Many farms surrounded the ancient stone walls. What stood out the most, was the tall, almost cathedral looking hall that towered over the rest of the city. That must be the Jarl's hall. I felt exhausted, and every step was agony. _I'm so close, just a little more._

"Ada?" Ragnar stopped me, resting his hands on my shoulders. I tried to look up at him, but found it difficult. It felt like the ground was shifting beneath my feet. "Sit." Ragnar commanded, as he led me over to a low stone wall.

He looked me over with his bright blue eyes. He was a handsome man. His dirty blonde hair fell around his structured face and his tanned skin made his eyes seem even more bright. Ragnar's jaw and chin was covered with short hair that was slightly darker than his hair. A smile appeared on Ragnar's face. I quickly glanced away, hoping he hadn't realized that I was staring at him.

"I'm fine." I tried to speak with assertiveness, but failed.

"Yes, you are." Ragnar grinned.

_What was that supposed to mean?_ Ragnar pulled me up from the wall, and we made our way into the city. It was amazing. The sights, and smells. Whiterun seemed like a fair city. I could smell freshly forged steel, and the foods from the market. It was almost too much to take in. If I were to live in a city, I would want to live here. Ragnar led the way through the cobbled streets, and up a flight of stairs. At the top was a large white tree. I gazed up at its beauty. The blossoms had not yet bloomed.

"Wait here." Ragnar said.

_What?_ He was going to leave me here? Where was he going? Before I could ask, Ragnar left, climbing the stairs up to the Jarl's hall. Why was he going there? Where random people permitted to approach the Jarl? I looked around, trying to familiarize myself with my surroundings. Large, ornate houses scattered the west side of the tree. On the east side, was a large building that resembled an upside down ship. How odd. It struck my curiosity, and I couldn't help but approach the building. I could hear shouting and clashing steel from behind the structure. I walked around, to see an elf man and a woman fighting. What was going on? I watched as the woman dropped her sword, and tackled the elf. They began exchanging blows. A crowd of people surrounded them, cheering them on. Who were these people?

"Hey!" a voice yelled. "What are you doing here?" A red haired woman approached me. She searched me with her sharp green eyes.

"I, uh...was just curious." I tried to explain.

The woman raised her chin, and looked down at me, no doubt seeing the small patch of blood forming on my trousers. My wound must have opened from the journey.

"I'll go. I'm sorry for intruding." I backed away, feeling unwelcome.

"Archer?" the woman asked.

I was taken back, and had to take a moment to figure out what she meant. "Oh, I guess. I just -"

"Follow me." the red haired woman demanded.

_What did I get myself into?_ What did she want?

"I'm Aela." she introduced herself, as she led me inside the building.

The hall was immaculate and grand. Large tables ran parallel along a narrow fire place. The room was dimly lit, and had a warm aroma to it, and ornate weapons adorned the walls.

"What is this place?"

"This is Jorrvaskr; home of the Companions." Aela straightened into a proud stance.

_Jorrvaskr? Companions?_ I had never heard of either. And why was Aela trying to usher me into this place? What did she want?

"Come. I want you to meet the Harbinger of the Companions. The old man has a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth." she spoke with pride.

_What? Okay, this is too much._ But Aela would not take 'no' for an answer. She led me down a flight of stairs, into a long corridor. Aela stopped in the hall, and pointed to the room at the end. I gave her a confused glanced, unsure of what she wanted. She gave me a gentle push, and left the corridor. I was tempted to leave, and return to Ragnar, but decided against it. How did I end up here? Down the hall, I could hear voices, and casually made my way towards them. There were two men sitting at a small table in the corner of a well furnished room. Both wore identical armor. One man was old, his grey hair and beard was long and his face was battle worn, but wise. The other man was younger, perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties. His face was hard and stern, his cold silver eyes locked onto the old man. I approached the doorway, peering into the room. Their gazes turned to me,

"A stranger comes to our hall." the old man spoke.

I froze. The younger man gave me a look that sent a chill down my spine. It was like the stare of a wolf, about to devour its prey.

"I..."

"Speak up, girl!" the man snapped.

"Vilkas." the older man warned.

Vilkas glared at me, "My apologies, Kodlak." he said as he stood up and walked towards me.

I moved out of his way, looking down to avoid his glare. Vilkas brushed by me and made his way down the hall.

"Never mind him. He doesn't take well to strangers." the old man waved a hand, motioning me to sit.

I held my forearm, and sat down across from him.

"What brings you to Jorrvaskr?" Kodlak inquired.

"Aela?" I answered.

The old man raised an eyebrow, so I continued.

"She insisted that I come here." I said meekly.

"Ah." Kodlak lifted his chin slightly, giving an understanding nod. "Are you ill, child?" I looked down, breaking his gaze.

"No, sir."

Kodlak chuckled. "No need for formalities. I'm Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the Companions." he introduced himself.

I lifted my head, feeling obligated to introduce myself. "Ada."

There was a moment of silence that made me shift awkwardly in the chair.

"You have a certain strength of spirit." Kodlak stated. I looked at him slightly confused. "A strong fire burns in your heart." he nodded.

I was beginning to think the old man had lost his mind. I looked to the door for an escape. Kodlak smiled.

"There are many empty beds in Jorrvaskr. I feel you would make a great addition to the Companions."

I felt my lips tighten."I think you may have the wrong person. I'm not much of a fighter." I admitted, as I stood, my leg throbbing. "I was just brought here. I'm sorry for disturbing you." I bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Kodlak gave a disappointed look, "My offer still stands, if you change your mind." he sighed as he watched me disappear through the doorway.

I went back the way I came and managed to find a door that lead upstairs. My leg began to throb, and stopped to hold my leg, praying the pain would go away.

"Hey!" Aela shouted, as she approached me, "You're leaving?"

I turned to face her. "Yes."

Aela looked me up and down. "You spoke with Kodlak?"

I nodded, wondering what she was getting at. I pursed my lips, not knowing what to say.

"Will you be joining us?"

I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Last thing we need around here is another whelp." Vilkas muttered, just loud enough to be audible.

Aela glared at him, her upper lip curled slightly. Although I didn't know him, I decided that I thoroughly disliked Vilkas.

"What was that?" I spoke up, glaring into his striking silver eyes.

He strode towards me, "You think you can just walk in here and join us?" he spat.

I bit my lip, trying to contain my anger. I refused to admit it, but he was a fairly decent looking man. His eyes were accented by his black hair, barely touching his shoulders. He came across as a mysterious man, a lone wolf.

"Vilkas." Aela growled.

Vilkas scoffed. I could feel the tension in the room rising. I clenched my fists, feeling my face begin to turn red. The entire room went still, and I felt like the center of attention. It was all too much for me, and I made a break for the door. I thought I heard Aela say something as I left, but I did not turn back. I was glad to be away from Jorrvaskr. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by Vilkas. He seemed very dominant and quick tempered, not to mention arrogant. His cold silver eyes were burned into my mind. I shook away the thoughts and went and sat under the large tree, and waited for Ragnar.


	4. On the Path of the Unknown

Chapter Four

~Ragnar~

The guards stopped me before the doors of Dragonsreach -the Jarl of Whiterun's hall- demanding to know my business. I had no choice but to tell them what happened to Helgen. Without further delay they opened the tall wooden doors and granted me entry. The hall was grand, with beautiful wooden pillars lining the walls. It smelled like incense and roasted meat. A dark elf in leather armor strode towards me, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" she spoke with a commanding tone.

"I need to speak with the Jarl. It's about Helgen." I answered.

She eyed me up and down carefully. "Well this explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, Jarl Balgruuf will want to speak to you personally."

She led me to the Jarl's throne. The Jarl looked haggered for his age. I guess being the leader of a hold could be fairly stressful. The elf announced my presence, and gestured me to approach.

"So, you were at Helgen?" he questioned.

I nodded, "Yes. I was there when the dragon attacked. I've been asked if you could send more men to Riverwood."

The Jarl didn't seem too surprised. "By Ysmir, Irelith was right." He looked over to what I assumed was his steward; an Imperial. _Who's side is the Jarl on?_ "What do you say now, Proventus?" Jarl Balgruuf continued. "Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" The Jarl's tone shifted, and he stiffened in his chair.

Irelith, the Dark Elf, came forward, "My Lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger."

By that point I had lost all interest; I wasn't a very political man. I had kept my word: to ask the Jarl for more men. All I wanted was to continue on and forget this dragon thing even happened. Irelith and Proventus left, leaving only I and the Jarl. He stood from his throne and approached me.

"Well done. You saught me out on your own initiative. You have done Whiterun a great service and I won't forget it." Before I could say anything, Jarl Balgruuf continued. "There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone with your particular talents, perhaps?"

 _I had a bad feeling about this._ Before I could decline, the Jarl lead me to an open room off the main hall. There was a man dressed in blue robes, hunched over an enchanting table. The room was cluttered with scrolls, books and potions. _Great, a wizard._ The Jarl cleared his throat, demanding attention.

"Farengar, I think I found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill him in with all the details."

Jarl Balgruuf left, leaving me with this unfamiliar man. I wasn't fond of wizards, or mages of any sort. There's only one way to fight honorably; by clashing steel, not by using trickery and spells. Farengar turned and eyed me. I had the feeling I was constantly being judged.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone to fetch something for me." he smiled an odd smile that made me feel even more uncomfortable. "Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not be there."

 _You have got to be joking._ I must have given the Jarl the wrong impression; I'm not a sell sword. Why did I even bother coming here? I scratched my head, trying to comprehend what I had just heard. But perhaps this was an opportunity for an adventure. It had been a while since I had explored any ruins. I decided to humor the man.

"So where is this 'dangerous ruin' and what is this, 'stone'?"

Farengar's grin grew larger. I hated that smile. "I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow. A Dragonstone, said to contain a map of dragon burial sites."

 

 I walked out of Dragonsreach wondering what the hell I just agreed to. But, I was promised a reward, and my purse was getting a bit light. _I'm still not a sell sword._

I saw Ada sitting underneath the Gildergreen tree, she had her head resting against the tree, and her eyes closed. She looked exhausted. _The poor girl._ I almost didn't want to wake her.

"Ada." I spoke quietly.

Her eyes immediately opened, and she lifted her head and looked at me with her hazel eyes. I held out my hand to pull her up.

"Sorry I took so long." I apologized.

"No worries."

"Do you want to get a drink?"

"Yes."

I led Ada down to the Bannered Mare, the local inn. It had been a while since I had been to Whiterun, but not much has changed. It still looked and felt the same as last time. As we entered the inn, I could tell Ada's leg was paining her. She limped slightly, and she was biting the corner of her lip. She didn't look like much of a fighter, but she was resilient, and strong willed; good qualities of a warrior.

"How's your leg?" I asked.

"I'll live."

I laughed. A true warrior at heart.

There were many people eating and drinking, and the bard was playing his lute. We sat down at a small table near the fire, and were soon approached by an older woman.

"What can I get for you?" she smiled.

"I'll have venison, potatoes, and lots of ale." I returned a smile.

I looked over at Ada, who was staring down at the table. I gently nudged her with my foot.

"Nothing, thank you." Ada dismissed.

The woman frowned. "You look like you haven't eaten for an era! Let me get you some stew at least." she protested.

"I don't have any gold." Ada spoke quietly, looking up at the woman.

"I got it." I told the woman, handing her the gold.

The woman came back a while later with our food, and drinks. "I'm Hulda. Just call me if you need anything."

I thanked her graciously. The food was almost too hot to eat, but it was divine. I could feel its warmth as it moved down my throat and into my stomach. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of having a full belly.

"So why did you go to the Jarl?" Ada asked inquisitively.

"One of the villagers in Riverwood asked if I could tell the Jarl to send more men. And some how, I ended up being bribed into a job." I laughed.

"What kind of job?" Ada looked at me, her eyes reflected the light of the fire.

"I have to retrieve something from an old ruin." I whispered.

Something in Ada's eyes flickered as she tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to come?" I grinned.

Ada took a moment to process my question. I could almost hear her think.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'."

"What? No. I don't think I'd be much help." Ada protested.

"Nonsense. It'll be good for you. And me. You can keep me company." I winked, hoping she would agree to come.

"I'll think about it."

After dining, I rented two rooms for Ada and myself. Ada insisted that she would pay me back, before retreating to her room. I stayed to drink a few more tankards of ale.

For the rest of the night I was lost in a trance. I couldn't help but ask, how did I get here? Not that I was complaining. I could have been in Sovngarde by now, but I guess fate, or perhaps chance had a better idea. After spending two long years in Cyrodiil, I decided to return home to Skyrim. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually been home, in Windhelm.

The further north I traveled, the more I longed for the warmth of the fireplace, and the smell of freshly cooked venison stew. I felt my heart sink, all these thoughts of home, I almost couldn't bare it. I felt like a traitor for leaving. In a moment of anger, I left Windhelm, abandoning my little sister, Eira, with my father. Mother always used to say that we were alike, but I refused to believe. I was nothing like that wretched man. But I was too proud or stubborn to come back. I'll never forget the way Eira looked at me with her blue, tear soaked eyes as I left, and the way she sobbed my name. How could I do such a thing? I should have brought her with me. I was stupid back then, I should have known better. Our father was a vile man, with an addiction to skooma that he refused to admit. He was violent and abusive to all of us. My mother was not much better. Instead of taking us away from our father, she took her own life to escape his wrath, leaving us with him. I was seventeen when I left home; Eira was only thirteen. I should have gone back for her. For years, I would have dreams about her, either her dying, or us reuniting. There was once, I tried to go back. I stood outside of Windhelm, looking up at the tall stone walls, but I couldn't bare the thought of seeing the look of betrayal in Eira's eyes. She was a fighter, she could handle herself. I knew she was alive. I was drinking in a tavern in Hammerfell a few years ago, when a courier dropped a letter with a small leather pouch in front of me.

"You're a hard man to find." he scowled.

I opened the letter. The only words on the paper were:

"He's dead. - Eira"

Her writing was small and neat, but full of hatred and betrayal. I could almost hear her voice in my head. I opened the leather pouch, and pulled out an old, worn amulet of Talos, our family heirloom. Why did she send this? I didn't know what to feel. Relieved? Happy? Sad? I wanted to return to her and tell her I was sorry, but sorry didn't even come close to what I was. I was ashamed for what I had done. I couldn't face her. I convinced myself that it was better if I never returned. I suppose that's why I took to adventuring. It was a way for me to forget about home, and my betrayal.

I forced myself to wear the amulet, as a reminder of my shame, but also my promise. I swore to myself that I would return to Eira, one day. I could have made it back to her, had it not been for the Imperial ambush at Darkwater Crossing. I guess I just happened to be there at the wrong time.

I put a hand to my chest, and felt the amulet. With all the Imperials around, and the ban of Talos, I was more or less forced to hide it. But I refused to take it off. The Imperials would have to take it off my corpse, or die trying.


	5. Into the Deep

Chapter Five

~Ragnar~

I hardly slept at all last night. I dreamt of Helgen and the dragon. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed. I dressed myself in my iron armor and went to knock on Ada's door. There was a moment of silence. I heard a groan, and soft footsteps approach the door. Ada looked as if she hadn't slept at all either.

"You had dreams as well?" I asked.

Ada nodded, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Get dressed." I smirked.

It took a lot of convincing, and I practically had to drag her out, but I got Ada to come with me. I had to laugh when she came out. The only thing that resembled armor was her leather vambraces and corset. She had her wooden bow slung over her, and her dagger attached to her hip. _Great_. I was hoping she'd be able to handle herself at close range. But she would have to do. For her sake, I hope this ruin wasn't as dangerous as the wizard made it to be.

"What?" Ada sneered, reading my face.

"You're going into a dangerous ruin dressed in that?" I chuckled.

"You never said it was going to be dangerous! And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ada cocked her head to the side and folded her arms.

I ran my hand through my hair before putting my helmet on. "Had you been wearing proper armor, you wouldn't have been hit." I pointed to her leg, and continued walking. "Are you any good with that bow?" I asked, trying to hide my concern.

I thought I saw the corner of Ada's mouth curl up. "I can handle myself." she said flatly. I prayed to the Divines, hoping she was being modest.

 

"So tell me something about yourself." I said, breaking the long silence.

We were almost to Riverwood, and we had hardly spoken. Ada looked off to the flowing river.

"There's not much to tell." she spoke quietly, and it was difficult to hear her over the rushing water.

Sensing I had brought up a sensitive subject, I began talking about myself, trying to keep the silence at bay.

"I was born in Windhelm, such a boring town. That's why I left and became an adventurer; every Nord boy's dream." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

There was more silence, and I didn't know whether or not to keep talking. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I don't know where I was born. My mother died in childbirth and my father disappeared when I was seven." Ada finally spoke, looking down at the dirt path.

 _Shit_. This was a bad idea.

"We don't have to talk. I'm okay with the silence." Ada actually smiled at me.

I had to admit, I felt relieved when she said that. Sometimes it's nice to just enjoy having someone next to you. Adventuring was lonely at times. I had often thought of settling down and finding a wife, maybe have my own children. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. Exploring old ruins, and finding loot, fighting the odd group of bandits, it was almost addicting.

We finally reached the crossroads just outside of Riverwood. The old wooden post had multiple signs pointing in different directions.

"This way." I called as I headed down an overgrown path. The path lead up to an old watch tower. "Be on your guard." I warned.

 

"Almost there."

The tall arches of Bleak Falls Barrow appeared over the snow covered peaks of the mountain. The air was becoming thinner, and I found myself running out of breath. I looked back at Ada, who was starting to fall behind. I could tell her leg was hurting her; she seemed to favor it.

"Are you alright?" I called to her.

Ada nodded her head, but I waited for her to catch up before proceeding. The sun had disappeared through the hazy clouds and snow covered most of the ground. We were almost at the watch tower when suddenly, an arrow hit the ground right in front of us. I looked up, scanning for any movement. A bandit stood at the top of the tower, bow in hand. Three more bandits came out of the entrance, their weapons drawn. I held my hand up.

"We're just passing though. We don't want any trouble." I faked a smile, knowing full well that they didn't intend to let us pass.

The bandits laughed. "You can pass if you can make it passed us!" one of them sneered.

There was a brief pause. I tensed, and put a hand on my sword.

"If that's what you want." I spoke lowly.

The tension was thick in the air, and I wondered if they would make the first move. Ada had taken her bow and before I knew it, she had released an arrow, striking the archer in the chest. The bandit screamed as he tumbled over the edge of the tower. The other bandits charged, all screaming their war cries. Ada knocked another arrow and released it, just grazing one of the bandit's arms. I charged to meet them, clashing steel. I impaled the first bandit, his eyes full of fear as blood came from his mouth. I withdrew my sword and began exchanging blows with another bandit. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ada struggling to dodge the blows from a war hammer. I dispatched the other bandit, and ran over to help Ada. The bandit swung his war hammer wildly, putting himself off balance. I pushed him with all my might, and sent him to the ground. Ada raised her dagger, and if a swift motion, knelt down, driving her dagger into the man's chest. I could see Ada's breath in the cold air, as she struggled to control her breathing. Her hair hid her face.

"You okay?" I asked. Ada nodded her head, and stood, her dagger dripping with blood. "Let's rest inside." I suggested, nodding my head towards the tower.


	6. The Claw

Chapter Six

~Adalena~

  
We sat at a small, square wooden table. It was worn and chipped. It looked as though it had been stabbed multiple times. The wind whistled outside the tower, and I could see my breath. I was shaking. I didn't know whether it was because I was cold, or I had just killed a man. I had never taken a human life before. I felt odd, as if I could throw up, but at the same time I also felt exhilarated. What was wrong with me? I thought I would feel ashamed, or guilty, but I didn't. He was going to kill one of us, and I acted before he could. I took his life to save mine and Ragnar's. It was justified. I also felt weak. Pulling back my bow was once so easy, but now, I had to work to pull it back all the way. Ragnar must have noticed that I was shaking. He looked at me carefully, studying my face.

"You alright?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked up and stared at his face. Blood speckles left little red dots all over his armor. I was glad to have Ragnar with me. I wouldn't have made it very far without him. Ragnar's blue eyes stuck out from his helmet. He looked worried.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He leaned forward over the table. "Have you ever killed a man before?" He was looking me in the eye, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

I found it odd how people could make constant eye contact. It was too invasive and personal for me.

"No." I shook my head.

Ragnar leaned back into his chair, not breaking his gaze. "That was a pretty good shot." he smirked. "Quite impressive." Ragnar added.

The way he said it made it sound like he had doubted me. I can't blame him. I don't look like a very tough Nord. I could feel my stomach begin to growl, like a hungry wolf, and dug around in my pack. I pulled two pieces of dried beef, and handed one to Ragnar. He nodded in thanks and devoured it. It wasn't much, but it was something.

  
We continued up the snow covered path, towards Bleak Falls Barrow. I followed in Ragnar's footprints through the deep snow, but that didn't stop the snow from finding its way into my boots, my toes already numb from the cold. I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to protect myself from the fierce wind. _Who ever said Nords were immune to the cold must have been drunk on skooma._ The black ruins towered over the jagged peaks. I stopped, taking in the view; I had never seen anything like it before.

"Coming?" Ragnar called.

I continued to trudge through the snow. We approached the stairs that led up to the entrance. This place gave me the creeps. It looked dark and ominous. Ragnar stopped and turned to me.

"Be on guard. There may be more bandits." he whispered.

I nodded and gripped my bow, preparing myself for anything. Snow swirled in between the massive arches and the wind howled around them. I spotted two bandits guarding the door to the inside. I could just barely hear their voices over the wind. Ragnar and I crept along, hiding behind the pillars, edging closer to the door.

"We need to get them away from the door." Ragnar spoke quietly.

I nodded, and looked around for a stone, and found one that fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. I tossed the stone against a nearby pillar. The sound echoed slightly, raising the bandits' attention. Ragnar unsheathed his sword, hearing the bandits growing closer. I drew my bow, and held my breath as I stepped away from the pillar, and aimed at the nearest bandit. The bandits were caught off guard, not expecting to actually see anyone. Both of them grinned.

"What's a girl like you doing out here? You should come inside with us." the bandit sneered.

I bit my lip, trying to stay focused. I glared fiercely at them. _I'll make them regret those words._ I released my arrow, striking the bandit in his abdomen. He dropped his sword, and clutched his gut, falling to the cold stone, writhing. The other bandit tried to hide his fear by smiling viciously.

"I like it when they fight back."

The bandit took another step, but stopped, pain etched in his face. A sword appeared through his chest. Ragnar stood behind the bandit, and kicked him off his sword.

"Come on." Ragnar demanded. I followed Ragnar towards the door. "You can wait out here if you want." Ragnar teased, as he stood in front of the door.

"Not a chance." I sneered.

  
The wind roared and sent chills down my spine. I looked to the grey sky. The red eyes flashed in my mind. I remembered the sound the dragon's wings made as it soared over Helgen. I could have sworn I saw a shadow move across the ruins. I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself that it was only the wind.

"Are you alright?" Ragnar worried.

I nodded and opened my eyes. "Let's go."

  
Ragnar closed the heavy iron door behind us slowly. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Ragnar held a finger to his lips. We stood in a large, dark cavern. Many pillars had crumbled and were covered in moss and the air was stale, with a faint smell of stew; my stomach groaned. At the end of the cavern, there was the glowing light of a flickering fire. I could hear a muffled female voice. As Ragnar and I sneaked up on them, I heard a male voice.

"That Dark Elf wants to go on ahead, let him! Better than us risking our necks." he scoffed.

"What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share for that claw." the female voice added.

"Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble." the male snapped.

I stopped abruptly, making a sound that echoed slightly. I looked down at a group of dead skeevers that lay in front of us. _Gross_. Ragnar scowled at me.

"Is someone there?" the female voice called.

 _Shit._ I could hear them unsheathe their weapons. Ragnar took his sword and ran to meet them, taking them by surprise. He quickly dispatched both before I could even grab my dagger. I was impressed by Ragnar's ability.

"Next time be more quiet." he warned, looking over his shoulder.

"Sorry." I muttered mockingly. "Do you know anything about a claw?" I spoke up.

Ragnar shook his head. "Let's keep going." he said as he picked up a torch.

  
Ragnar led the way, walking silently through the corridor. The place was in ruin; collapsed tunnels and crumbling walls. I was beginning to feel insecure and stayed close to Ragnar. Up ahead, we could hear someone. As we rounded a corner, we saw a bandit standing in a room. He approached an old lever in the center, and pulled on it. Ragnar held out his arm, stopping me from going forward. Suddenly, darts shot out of the wall, all finding a place in the bandit. He screamed out in agony and collapsed to the floor. What the hell? Ragnar straightened.

"These old tombs are riddled with traps." he explained.

On the one side of the room, were three pillars, each with a different carving. There was an iron gate preventing us from going any further.

"A puzzle?" I said aloud looking at the carvings.

"Aye." Ragnar paused. He pointed upwards to two other carvings high on the wall. One of the carvings had fallen, and lay broken on the floor. "Those have to match." he said. Ragnar walked over to the three pillars and arranged them to match the others. "Pull the lever."  
"What?" I burst, looking down at the dead bandit.

Ragnar shook his head and went to pull the lever. The iron gate groaned and creaked as it slowly began to open."See?" Ragnar smirked.

 _This is insane._ Why go through so much trouble for a tomb?

 

Spider webs covered the walls of the corridor. I eyed them suspiciously and held my dagger close. The path led down wooden spiraled stairs, deeper into the ruin. The spider webs grew thicker as we continued.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered.

"Is someone coming?!" a voice called out.

Ragnar and I looked at each other wearily.

"Is that you Hagnir? Bjorn? Soline?" the voice called again. "I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!"

Ragnar picked up the pace. We came to an open room covered with spider webs. At the end, a man was woven into a thick web. Ragnar took his sword, I stood beside him, dagger in hand.

"No!" the man cried, "Not again!" A gaint spider dropped from the ceiling. "Help!" the man shouted.

Ragnar attacked the spider, swinging his sword and torch to fend off the massive beast. T _hat is one big spider._ I didn't want to get too close and grabbed my bow. Ragnar severed one of the spider's legs, which only seemed to anger it. It started lunging and clawing at Ragnar. I took a deep breath and aimed carefully, not wanting to hit Ragnar. When the opportunity struck, I grabbed it, releasing my arrow, striking the spider in the center of its group of eyes. The spider screeched, and pawed at its head before it finally died. Ragnar and I ran towards the man caught in the web.

"You did it!" he exclaimed. "Now cut me down before anything else shows up." he demanded.

I scowled at him. _How ungrateful_. Before Ragnar could cut him down, I began interrogating him.

"Do you know anything about this 'claw'?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Ragnar gave me a questioning look, but curiosity got the better of him. The elf rolled his eye.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories, I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there." he bribed.

"Who are you?" I questioned. The elf gave me a look, as if I was supposed to know.

"Arvel the Swift. You've never heard of me?" he proclaimed.

I sighed and looked at Ragnar. Ragnar eyed the elf."Fine. I'll cut you down."

The elf closed his eyes, "Sweet breath of Arkay! Thank you."

With a few strikes of his sword, Ragnar cut the elf down from the spider's web. Arvel smiled viciously.

"Fools! Why should I share the treasure with anyone?" he laughed as he ran down the corridor.

"I knew it!" I hissed.

We gave chase after Arvel, but he was faster.

"Stop!" Ragnar lowered, as he grabbed me.

"What are you doing?" I challenged. "He's getting away!"

Ragnar motioned ahead. Crypts lined the long corridor. As Arvel ran further ahead, the decaying bodies began to move. I could hardly believe my eyes; the stories were true.

"Draugr?" I breathed.

  
Arvel stopped, and pulled out his dagger, realizing the danger he was in. He swung around violently as the draugr closed in on him. I took my bow and knocked an arrow. I aimed for the closest draugr, and let my arrow fly. The draugr fell, and its glowing blue eyes faded. Arvel let out a chilling scream before being struck down. I almost felt bad for the elf. Almost. The three draugr turned and advanced on us. Ragnar charged, deflecting one of the draugr's attacks before driving his sword through the corpse. I shot another arrow, finding its mark in a draugr's head before Ragnar ended the last of the draugr.

"How?" I began.

"I don't know." Ragnar laughed.

  
I admired how Ragnar could be so vibrant in such a situation. I went and knelt beside Arvel's body. I found his journal, tucked into his leather armor, and took the claw from him. It was amazing. The claw must of been pure gold; it shimmered in the faint light, and was heavy in my hands. It resembled a dragon's foot; on it were three symbols.

"So that's it, eh?" Ragnar stood over me, looking at the golden claw.

"Must be." I murmured, captivated by its beauty.

"I wonder what he meant by treasure." Ragnar pondered. "Didn't he say something about a door, and the Hall of Stories?"

I stood and handed Ragnar the claw. I began searching in Arvel's journal. There was no useful information about the claw or the Hall of Stories.

"This is no help." I spat, dropping the journal next to Arvel's body. "That's the key to the door in the Hall of Stories." I pointed at the claw.

"Let's keep going then." Ragnar smiled.


	7. The Dragonstone

Chapter Seven

~Adalena~

It felt like there was a knot in my stomach. The stale air became thick with the smell of decaying corpses. Ragnar and I crept along as quietly as we could, trying to avoid waking the dead. I had heard stories of Draugr, but always thought they were just tales to keep children out of the tombs. What brought them back to...life? Is it some type of sorcery? Or maybe they were meant to protect the tombs from looters. I was beginning to feel faint and clenched my fists to stop my hands from shaking, I had to remind myself to breath. Why did I let Ragnar convince to come along on this venture? Was it his charisma? I didn't quite know. My leg constantly ached; I tried not to focus on the pain. It felt like we had been walking forever.

"Are you alright, Ada? You're as white as snow." Ragnar said in a low voice.

I felt like I could collapse right there. "I need to sit down." I stammered.

But my legs gave out before I had the chance to sit. Ragnar rushed and grabbed me, letting me down gently. I tried to gather my surroundings. Everything was spinning. When I came to, we were in a cave. I could hear a stream bubbling near by. Ragnar cupped some of the cool spring water in his hands and raised it to my lips.

"Drink." he soothed.

I placed my trembling hands over his and drank. The water tasted fresh, and I could feel it run down my throat, and down my chin.

"Thanks." I smiled. Ragnar sat down on the cave floor, leaning back against the wall. "Ragnar?" I called softly.

He had closed his eyes, resting. "Hmm?"

"Do you think the dreams will ever go away?"

Ragnar opened his eyes, and took a moment to respond. "With time."

The way he said it made it hard to believe. I didn't know whether or not I'd ever be the same again. Ever since I left Helgen, I felt different; empty and hollow. Perhaps that's why I decided to come with Ragnar; I wanted to feel something. I needed to feel something. I looked around the dim cave, the tunnel that led further into the ruin had collapsed. So this is it, the end of the road. Ragnar stood, torch in hand.

"We can follow the stream." he seemed to answer my unspoken question.

He held out his hand, and pulled me to my feet. The stream led into a cave system, but eventually led back into Bleak Falls Barrow. We found ourselves in front of a large wooden door. Ragnar opened it with some difficulty; it hadn't been opened for years. The light from the torch lit up a narrow hall way. There were carvings on either side of the wall. Ragnar and I were both speechless.

"The Hall of Stories." Ragnar spoke with wonder.

I ran my hand over the carvings. They were beautiful. The first panel had a lady, dressed in ornate robes, with moths flying around her. On either side, three men in hooded robes stood facing her. I walked to the next mural. In the center stood a man, holding two staffs in each hand. The same hooded men stood beside him. Further down, the wall depicted the same man, only with wings and a ring above his head, and owls flying away from him. The final wall had a man dressed in jagged robes, surrounded by flames as he held two curved daggers.

"What does it all mean?" I turned to Ragnar.

"I don't know." Ragnar pulled at his chin hairs.

I studied the walls. _It's almost as if the man traded his life for power_. But I didn't know what kind of power, it made me feel anxious. Ragnar took the golden claw and walked to the large circular door. There were three rings, each with a different animal carving. The claw also had three animals carved into it.

"They have to match." I said.

"Aye." Ragnar agreed. He began to arrange the rings on the door to match the claw. "Bear, moth, owl." Ragnar groaned as he moved the rings. He placed the claw in the door, and turned it to the right. The door creaked, and dust fell from the cracks. Slowly, the door slid down. "That was easy!" Ragnar laughed.

I smiled with amazement. _This is incredible._ The Ancient Nords sure put a lot of effort into their tombs. I couldn't help but wonder why. What was in here that needed to be protected? Or maybe, it was so something couldn't get out?

We climbed up the stairs, and stood before a huge cavern. Stone pillars held the ceiling and the sound of water echoed throughout the cave. Ragnar and I walked along the path, that led to a raised platform. A large chest sat next to a black sarcophagus. I walked towards the chest, and opened it; nothing. _How disappointing._

"Nothing." I said.Ragnar walked towards the giant wall opposite to me."Ragnar?" I called. Ragnar placed a hand on the carved wall. "What is it?" I worried.

"It's...glowing." Ragnar replied.

I looked at the wall. _What is he seeing?_ But then I saw it. The carving in front of Ragnar seemed to glow a faded blue. The eerie glow became brighter, and seemed to reach out at Ragnar, surrounding him.

"Ragnar!" I warned.

Suddenly the blue light faded, and vanished. Ragnar stumbled away from the wall. Before either one of us could ask what happened, the sarcophagus cracked open. I spun around. The lid flew off, landing down below. An armored draugr crawled out, its blue eyes glowing bright. I couldn't move. This wasn't like the other draugr we had seen. The draugr breathed deeply,

"Fus!" it shouted.

It hit me like a shock wave and sent me flying back, against the carved wall.

"Ada!" I heard Ragnar yell.

I felt something crack, and my head hit the wall hard. It hurt to move. My vision faded in and out. I gasped and struggled to breathe. _What just happened?_ I could heard the clashing of swords echoing throughout the cave. I raised my head, seeing Ragnar trying to fend off the draugr. I struggled to my knees, and reached for my bow but it was broken in two. I cursed under my breath. I took my dagger, and stood, trying to stop the room from spinning. I shook my head, determined to stay focused. The draugr had pushed Ragnar back against the sarcophagus. _I have to do something_. I gripped my dagger and stumbled across the platform, picking up speed. I raised my dagger, and let out a war cry before plunging my dagger into the nape of the draugr's neck. I stabbed it again, over and over. The draugr slumped down, leaning over the sarcophagus.

"Ada! It's dead." Ragnar panted. I pulled my dagger out, heaving. "You okay?" Ragnar grimaced, clutching his side.

I could see blood staining his hand. "I'm alive." I winced.

My head was pounding, and my whole body ached.

"That was a tough one." Ragnar laughed.

I tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. Ragnar reached down into the sarcophagus and pulled out a large stone tablet.

"This must be the Dragonstone!" Ragnar exclaimed.

"Thank the Divines." I muttered, holding my head.

Ragnar looked behind me, "Your bow?" he said with an almost sympathetic tone.

"Broken." I sighed.

"Let's get out of this Gods forsaken place." Ragnar smiled.

I couldn't agree more.


	8. The Dragonborn Comes

Chapter Eight

~Adalena~

Ragnar and I spent the night in Riverwood, giving us time to heal and rest. In the morning, my body ached and protested as I climbed out of bed. I met Ragnar outside, the poor man looked as exhausted as I felt. He gave me a tired smiled.

"You look like hell."

"So do you." I teased.

The wind blew gently through the trees and song birds sang in the distance as we walked backed to Whiterun. "So, can draugr speak?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Ragnar gave me an odd glance. "Some can."

"What did that draugr, shout at me?"

"It's an old language. The same one Ulfric used to kill the High King."

"What?" I stopped in disbelief.

"It's a language of shouts used by dragons. The Dragonborn is able to use the language, and anyone who studies the way of the Voice."

"What?" I repeated. _None of this was making sense._

"Do you not know anything about the Dragonborn?"

I shook my head. I only knew what I heard, which wasn't much.

"The Dragonborn is born with dragon blood. It is legend, that Alduin, the World-Eater will be defeated by the Dragonborn."

"Alduin?" I echoed. A flash of the dragon's red eyes appeared in my mind.

"Yes, he was the dragon that destroyed Helgen." Ragnar spoke gravely. But as we walked, his mood seemed to lighten. "I feel sorry for the one who is destined to be Dragonborn. Alduin cannot be defeated." he laughed.

"That's comforting." I muttered.

 

We reached Whiterun around mid day, and I couldn't have been more relieved. I had never been in this much pain in all my life. All I wanted was to sit down and have a tall tankard of wine, take a bath and sleep.

"I'll meet in the Bannered Mare. I should get this to the Jarl." Ragnar said, gesturing to the Dragonstone in his pack.

I nodded, and entered the Bannered Mare and approached Hulda, who looked me over with a concerned face.

"I'd like to take a bath, please." I tried smiling, but was too exhausted.

Hulda went to the back room, and prepared a bath for me. While I was waiting, I ordered a bottle of wine.

"Your bath is ready." Hulda smiled.

"Thank you." I staggered to my feet, and brought the bottle of wine to the bath.

As I undressed, I noticed that most of my back was blackened with bruises. I winced as I gently ran my hand over my lower back.

"So this is what it's like to be an adventurer." I amused.

I lowered myself into the warm bath, and sighed relief. I leaned my head against the wall of the tall wooden basin, and closed my eyes. _I needed this_. I let myself sink under the water, and held my breath. From under the water, I heard the door fly open.

"Ada!" Ragnar sounded too happy.

I sat up, covering myself. "What are you doing in here? Get out!" I shouted, not appreciating the violation of my privacy.

"Oh, sorry." Ragnar said as he turned around, but still remained in the room.

I glared at his back. _Doesn't he know better than to disturb someone while bathing?_

"Here you go." Ragnar laughed as he tossed a large purse at me.I caught it, and looked inside. "It's all yours."

 _That's a lot of gold._ "I can't..." I began, graciously declining, while secretly desiring it.

Ragnar held up his hand in objection."You must." he implored. "It's your share."

"Thank you." There was a silence. "Can I finish taking my bath?" I smiled.

"Yes, of course." Ragnar said, peering over his shoulder, before leaving.

After I finished with my bath, and dressed, I came out of the room and sat down next to Ragnar. He gave a wicked smile and leaned back in his chair.

"Thirsty?" he gestured towards my half empty bottle of wine.

"Would you like some?" I offered.

Ragnar took the bottle and drank most of it. "We make a good team." he grinned.

I gave a quick smile and drank the rest of the wine. We kept each other alive, and even though my body ached, I felt almost unstoppable. It was a rush, going through Bleak Falls Barrow and coming out alive. I was proud of myself. I felt like a had broken through some invisible barrier.

"Keep 'em coming!" Ragnar shouted.

I couldn't keep up to Ragnar, I lost count of the amount of bottles we went through. What better way to end a hard day of adventuring? I could see why it was so addicting.

"I need to sleep." I slurred as I staggered to my feet.

"What?" Ragnar groaned.

I had never drank this much before, and I was not accustomed to its effects. Ragnar grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"C'mon, stay n' drink with me." Ragnar begged.

"I can't." I broke away from his grasp.

"Ah, fine! I'll drink alone then!" Ragnar laughed.

I rented a room, and let myself fall onto the bed. I didn't think a bed could feel this good. I stripped out of my clothes and fell asleep.

 

I stood in the forest, listening to the trees swaying, and creaking. The warmth of the sun and summer breeze surrounded me. I took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of pine and fresh air.

"Adalena!" I heard someone call my name; their voice was strained.

The forest around me was then engulfed in flames, and embers danced through the air. The smell of burning wood and smoke filled my lungs.

"Adalena!" the voice called again.

I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. The smoke was thick, making it hard to see and breathe. My eyes burned, and watered. A large shadow passed over me. There was a loud crash, as a tree fell into the flames, sending sparks everywhere. Through the smoke, I could see two red eyes, brighter than the burning flames. A dark shape appeared from the smoke, revealing a large demonic beast. I couldn't move, or look away from its hypnotizing eyes. Massive jaws revealed sharp teeth. Then, fire, that burned and blistered my skin. I could hear screams and cries all around me.

  
There were screams, and people panicking. I opened my eyes. It was just a dream. I felt beads of sweat around my hairline, and I was breathing heavily. It was just a dream.

"Dragon!" I heard someone scream from downstairs.

 _No, this can't be happening._ I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes and rushed outside. The sky was dark, and rain poured down from the clouds. People were running through the streets and into their homes. A group of guards came running towards the gate, with them was Ragnar. He was in his armor, and sword in hand.

"Ragnar! What's going on?" I yelled.

Ragnar ran towards me. "You need to get inside." he warned, his voice stern and commanding.

"What's happening?"

"A dragon has been spotted at the west watch tower." Ragnar looked down at me through his helmet.

I looked up at him. All I could think of was Helgen. The destruction and the screams, the heat of the dragon's fire.

Ragnar embraced me, "I know." he whispered. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I'll come back." he promised. Ragnar gave a quick smile before joining the other guards. I turned and watched him leave, the city gates closing behind them.

 

  
I sat at a table, in the Bannered Mare, immobilized with fear. How could Ragnar leave to fight a dragon? Did he forget what had happened to Helgen? Would he come back? I didn't know if I could handle another dragon attack. Everyone in the inn was deathly quiet, no one uttered a word. Everyone had heard about Helgen, knowing and fearing the return of dragons. Most thought they were merely a legend. I could feel people gazing at me.

"It's all her fault!" someone cried. "She led the dragon here!"

"Nonsense!" another yelled.

"She's a dragon priestess!"

"It's her the dragon wants!"

"Enough!" Hulda snapped.

I lowered my eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. News had spread like wild fire, that I had escaped from Helgen. I heard people whisper about 'the Helgen girl' before.

I had lost myself with my thoughts and lost track of time. Suddenly, everything began to shake. People started shouting and screaming, fearing the dragon was now attacking the city. I clasped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes tightly. It was happening all over again. Then, like thunder, a voice echoed,

"Dovahkiin!"

Everything went still. I stood, wide eyed.

"Dragonborn." an old man muttered.

"Dragonborn?" I echoed.

"Are you not a Nord?"' another asked me.

"The Greybeards have summoned the Dragonborn." the old man explained.

I took a moment to comprehend what had just happened. I pushed past the people and ran out into the streets. People were beginning to come out, looking to the sky. I ran towards the gates, and ran up the stairs onto the battlements. My eyes darted, looking for any movement from the watch tower. Coming down the road, I could see four men, slowly walking towards the city. I tried to focus my vision, wanting to see Ragnar. I felt anxious, clenching my fists, hoping Ragnar was one of the men. As they came closer, my heart stopped for a brief moment. I ran down to the gates, waiting for them to open, a crowd of people lined the street. Ragnar appeared, his helmet and armor splattered with blood. His arm and neck were scorched; his skin was black and bleeding. I winced at the horrid sight. I was glad to see him return, but couldn't help but look at him with pained eyes.  He was brave and had more courage than most men combined. _What was he fighting for?_ Perhaps that's what drove him? The rain came down harder, and ran down like streams through the cobbled stones. 


	9. Path of Destiny

Chapter Nine

~Ragnar~

As I left Ada behind, I could only feel guilty and ashamed. The look on her face, I don't know what it meant, but it made me loath myself. She and I both suffered terrible dreams from that day. And yet, I had just slain a dragon. I have conquered my fear. But Ada, how would she conquer hers? I feel she wouldn't be able to face a dragon. I don't blame her. Coming face to face with something that was supposed to be only legend is terrifying, and hurts like hell.

I couldn't hear the others yell at me to get down; my heart was beating so loud I thought the others would hear it. The dragon flew over me, and I held up my shield, but it was no match for the dragon's fire. It feels like my arm is still on burning. I wonder if it will ever be the same again, or if I will ever be the same?

I climbed the steps up to Dragonsreach, where Jarl Balgruuf was waiting. I was met by the Jarl's steward, Proventus.

"Good, you're here. The Jarl's been waiting." he said eagerly.

I approached Jarl Balgruuf, bending slightly at the waist. "So what happened at the watch tower? Was the dragon there?" Jarl Balgruuf worried, seeing my arm.

"Aye." I nodded. "We managed to slay the dragon. Many men died." I paused, looking down at my worn boots.

"What is it? What else?" the Jarl commanded.

I swallowed, and looked the Jarl in the eyes. "When we killed the dragon, I absorbed its soul. The men say I am Dragonborn." I almost couldn't believe the words coming from my mouth.

The Jarl's eyes widened in disbelief. "Dragonborn? So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you." The Jarl put his hands on my shoulders, and I winced, moving away from his hands. "You've done a great service to me and my city, Dragonborn. Besides the reward, is there anything I can do for you?"

"A healer." I forced a smile, and thought for a moment. "And a bow."

I left Dragonsreach overwhelmed. _How could I be the Dragonborn? Why me?_ I sat down on a bench under the Gildergreen tree, the smell of its sweet blossoms were inviting. The Jarl was gracious enough to have his personal doctor tend to my arm. I looked down at the bow resting on my lap. It was beautiful; it was gold in color with malachite engraved designs. I grabbed a fistful of my hair, beginning to feel anxious. I don't remember how long I sat there. Perhaps I was trying to put off telling Ada goodbye. Finally, I stood, taking the bow it my right hand. I took a deep breath and headed towards the Bannered Mare.

I opened the wooden door into the dim lit inn, and scanned the room for Ada. I made eye contact with Hulda, who gave me a concerned look and pointed to the stairs. I gave her a thankful nod and slowly made it up the stairs, trying to think of what to say. I breathed deeply and gently knocked on the door. It took a few moments until I heard any movement. I could hear Ada come to the door.

"Yes?" she called, almost as a whisper.

"It's me."

More silence. The door knob slowly turned and the door opened a crack. I heard her step away from the door, and pushed it open. Ada stood in the middle of the room, her back facing me.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at her.

Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulder blades, and her dress draped over her thin figure. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder, her face giving no signs of emotion.

"For what?" she said, pretending there was nothing to be forgiven.

 _Women_. _Always playing things off._ I let my breath out, "I came to give you this." I held out the bow.

Ada finally turned around. Her cheeks were a faint red, and her eyes glossy. She was upset, she had every right to be. Her fiery eyes were fixed on the bow. It seemed for a brief moment that her eyes softened, but perhaps I was mistaken.

"This one won't be as easy to break." I said, trying to make her smile.

Ada grabbed her arm, "Thank you."

I started to feel awkward when she didn't take the bow. I looked around, and set the bow on the nearest dresser. There was a long moment of silence.

"How did you do it?" Ada inquired as she looked down and the floor.

"The dragon?" I replied, not knowing what she was getting at. She nodded ever so slightly, her hair falling around her pale face. "I pierced its skull." I tried not to sound too proud.

Ada frowned and shook her head. "How did you bring yourself to leave?" she rephrased her question.

I took a moment to come up with an answer. I leaned up against the dresser, facing her. "Sometimes, you just have to face your fears. For me, that was killing that dragon." I said, almost convincing myself. She looked at me, her eyes drawing me closer. I stood in front of her, and held her hands. She felt so frail, that it almost repulsed me. "You should travel. Go all over Skyrim or maybe even Tamriel." I smiled, desperately trying to make her feel better. "You don't have to fight a dragon to face your fears, Ada."

The corner of her lip curved up slightly, but quickly disappeared. "You sound as if you're leaving." she stated, her eyes piercing through me.

"I, uh, have been summoned by the Greybeards." I confessed. Ada gave me a strange look. "I'm Dragonborn." I told her, watching her face.

She pulled away from me, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Ada." I began, but Ada held her hand up.

"Don't, Ragnar. You don't have to apologize. Thank you for being a friend." It sounded forced and false.

Ada tried to hide the pain from her face. I looked down at her, wanting to hold her, but I knew it would only be detrimental. I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"You can leave." Ada raised a hand, pointing towards the door. I pursed my lips, and headed towards the door. "Ragnar." Ada called, lifting her head. "Thank you for the bow." she smiled halfheartedly.

I left the Bannered Mare, and looked up towards the Throat of the World, the mountain that towered over Whiterun. _So I'm Dragonborn, huh?_ I had a feeling that my life was about to change.


	10. City of Stone

Chapter Ten

~Adalena~

A week had passed since Ragnar left. I wish I hadn't been so rude. I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again. He was Dragonborn, the prophet that will save Skyrim and all of Tamriel from Alduin, the World Eater. It sounds so weird, saying that to myself. Ragnar seemed like an ordinary man, how could he be capable of saving the world? He said himself that Alduin couldn't be defeated. I hope he was wrong.

I felt alone, again. Being in Ragnar's company made it easier to forget about Helgen, but now, that's all I could think about. I could feel myself deteriorate, not just my body, but my soul. It's all because of that dragon. I continued to have dreams about that day, the dragon destroying Helgen, and the screams, the smell. I can recall them like it was yesterday. I felt guilty, for not trying to save any of the villagers, but what would be the point if I got myself killed in the process? Perhaps Ragnar was right. I should get out of this place; go and see the rest of Skyrim. I have a healthy amount of gold. I realized it was time for me to move on. I would miss Whiterun, but I was relieved that I wouldn't be referred to as the 'Helgen girl' anymore. Perhaps I would return to Whiterun one day, and buy some land. I took a deep breath as I passed through the city gates. I felt anxious, and took the first step to rediscovering myself.

 

I stood, staring at a post, deciding which direction to head in. I had no desire to go back to Riften, Windhelm and Winterhold sounded cold. Solitude was the capital of Skyrim and was home to the Imperials. I made up my mind and went West, towards Markarth. I didn't know too much about it, and decided it was a good place to start.

I bought a horse from the stable master. A tall Percheron, black as night, with a kind eye; a fine steed. I climbed on, and traveled down the stone path. I hummed a tune, that seemed foreign, but at the same time familiar. I think my father used it as a lullaby. It's the only thing I can clearly remember about him. I was old enough to remember him, but I guess I just decided to repress all of the memories. Perhaps it was too painful. The lullaby helped keep my thoughts and the silence at bay.

A watch tower slowly appeared on the horizon, its silhouette was jagged and broken. I suddenly had a weary feeling in my gut, but I continued on. It finally dawned on me that this was the watch tower that the dragon had attacked. The stone was black and burnt. The tattered Whiterun flag still fluttered in the wind. By the Divines. My heart started to pound in my chest and I had to force myself to breathe. It was massive. Nothing more than scraps of flesh and bone. But still, daunting. The dragon was sprawled on the ground. Even my horse seemed skeptical; I could feel his muscles tense under the saddle. I urged him forward, closer to the dragon. It was definitely dead; the smell was awful. I held my hand over my nose, trying not to breathe in the foul stench. It was not the dragon that destroyed Helgen, but a dragon none the less. Something inside me told me to run, but I ignored it. I forced myself to dismount my horse and approach the beast that had tormented me for too long. I found myself impressed by the shear size of the dragon. The skull was larger than my horse. Its teeth were like daggers. My whole body was shaking. Run, you stupid girl! I continued to ignore the voices in my head. I needed this. I had to face it. Even though the dragon was dead, I needed to do this. I placed my hand on the skull, and closed my eyes, its scales rough beneath my hand. I was able to take a deep breath and suddenly felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt almost joyful; something I hadn't felt for a long time. This wasn't so bad! I could have burst into tears, but I held them back. I felt liberated and couldn't help but smile. I was proud of myself. I knew that if I ever came across a live dragon, things might be different, but for now, I was happy not to be held down and ruled by my fear. I walked along the length of the dragon, its rugged wings covered a large amount of ground. At the joints, were long claws. I smiled, remembering the golden claw Ragnar and I found in Bleak Falls Barrow. I pulled my dagger out and cut out a claw. It was the size of my hand; no doubt a lethal weapon. I looked down at it and wanted the claw to serve as a reminder of what I had been through. I knew deep down, that my fear of dragons would never fully go away. Everyone in Skyrim fears them, realizing this made me feel more confident. Seeing this dragon closed a metaphorical door for me. I secured the claw in my pack, and climbed back onto my horse. I took one last look at the dragon before continuing on my journey. I felt lighter, and continued humming my lullaby.

 

The road had been long and tiring but the scenery was astonishing. The great open plains, mountains and rivers were a sight to see. I passed through the small village of Rorikstead. It was mostly farms, and only a few houses. There was something about it that appealed to me. Perhaps it reminded me of Helgen, small and away from any major cities. I had spent a night there, and contemplated returning to Whiterun. The road was lonely and I wondered if Ragnar felt the same way. I wondered how he felt, now that he was burdened with the destiny of being Dragonborn. Traveling by myself made me feel vulnerable to my thoughts, I found myself thinking of things that I had fought so hard to forget.

 

The year I spent in Riften at the orphanage, was the worst year of my life. All of the children treated me differently, like I was plagued. I never fully understood why, so I began to withdraw myself, hoping that in doing so, they would leave me alone, but it only made things worse. Between the children and the old hag that ran the place, my time at the orphanage was horrible, to say the least. I would silently cry myself to sleep, the memories of my father still fresh in my mind. But as time went by, I stopped crying myself to sleep and I slowly became distant and emotionless. The children wondered what was wrong with me. They would try to pick on me and blame me for silly things, but I would ignore them, and stare blankly. I gave them no reaction, and they left me alone. I started to enjoy my solitude. But there were still a few times the other children would push me around. Finally I had snapped, and I remember hitting one of the boys in the face, he fell to the ground, his lip split open and bleeding. The other children stopped pushing me after that day. I had established myself as someone not to mess with.

Then the old couple from Helgen came, and adopted me. All the children swarmed to them, begging to be adopted. I paid them no mind, convincing myself that they would never choose me, but I was wrong. I don't know what they saw in me, but I was glad to leave the orphanage. Even though my life had taken an unexpected turn, I felt grateful for everything that had happened. Would I be the same person I am today, had none of the events happened? I was content with myself, even though I knew I was still withdrawn. I guess it was just a way of protecting myself. It seems silly, but if you play with a knife, you're bound to get cut.

 

It had taken me about a fortnight to reach Markarth. I was exhausted and I'm sure my horse was too. I left him in the care of the stable master, and gazed up at the huge stone wall. It was massive. I could faintly hear the sound of rushing water as I approached the city gate; it was a brilliant gold color. The guards opened the doors and I found myself in awe as I entered Markarth. The smell of fresh water, food and smelted ore filled my sense of smell. The entire city was stone. It was absolutely breath taking. I spent a while wondering the streets, taking in the sights, before heading to the inn for some food and rest. I sat at my table, enjoying my food and drink, casually listening to people's conversations.

"Damn Forsworn. I 'eard they took o'er Kolskeggr Mine. Only two miners survived."

"And the Jarl just sits back and lets it happen!"

I gazed into the fire, and watched as the fire danced and flickered within the stone hearth, becoming entranced by its warm glow.

"More wine?" an old lady spoke.

"Yes." I broke my gaze from the fire, and looked up at her. Her long hair was grey, and her face was weathered. "Who are the Forsworn?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Rebels. Wild men. They claim that Markarth is theirs, so they go around killing innocent people." the old woman growled as she refilled my tankard.

"Thank you." I sipped on my wine, and listened to the crackling of the fire, and the slurred conversations of intoxicated men.

I was half way through my tankard, when a city guard approached me.

"You look familiar." he sputtered.

"Oh?" I looked up at him with fiery eyes.

He was a middle aged man, with brown eyes and short brown hair that was beginning to grey. His jaw line and chin was covered with stubble, and had a scar over his right eye. He looked as though he would be a proud and respectable man, if he were not drunk.

"Where ya from, lass?" the guard lowered himself down onto a chair.

"Whiterun." I lied.

"I 'eard a dragon attacked Whiterun."

"No, just one of the watchtowers."

"I also 'eard that a dragon attacked Helgen. Nothin' but rumble."

I took a drink of my wine, wondering what this man wanted.

"You remind me of my wife." the guard frowned, a sad look in his eyes. "Enjoy yer stay, miss." the guard got to his feet and wandered back to his table.

 _What was that about?_ I stared back at the fire, wanting to lose my thoughts. The bard cleared her throat, and picked up her lute, and began singing a song.

Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes

With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts

Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes

Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come

Never had I ever felt so alone. I had tried to avoid thinking of Helgen, dragons, and Ragnar, but it was like the Divines refused to let me. I drank the rest of my wine, and rented a room from the old lady. I was disappointed to see a stone bed. Was everything in this city made of stone? I lowered myself onto the bed, and knew it was going to be a rough night.


	11. Raido

Chapter Eleven

~Adalena~

My body ached, and I cursed the wretched stone bed. How could any one comfortably sleep in Markarth? I stood and stretched my sore muscles, letting out a muffled groan. I dressed and gathered my things. I would rather sleep outside on the ground than another night sleeping on a rock. I left the inn, and looked up into the night sky. There was a full moon, and I basked in its cool light. Markarth looked eerie at night, and besides the constant flowing of water, all was quiet. I went to the stable, and was greeted with a low nicker by my horse. He looked at me with his kind eyes and lowered his head. I smiled and rubbed his head. I felt guilty for not naming him, but honestly had no idea what to name a horse.

"Raido." I whispered. "That's what I'll call you."

Raido gently put his head against my chest. _What a graceful creature._ I saddled him, and led him out of the stable. I looked up at the great stone city of Markarth as it rested in the shadows of the mountains.

"Help!"

I looked down the stone path, leading away from the city. A guard, holding a torch was running towards me.

"Forsworn!" he cried.

A guard up on the wall, lit a beacon. "Forsworn!"

I heard the familiar sound of an arrow whistling through the air. The guard fell, just feet in front of me, with an arrow in his spine. Through the pale moonlight, I could see silhouettes running towards the city. _A raid?_ Guards started filing out of the city, forming a wall of defense. _What do I do?_ Arrows started to rain down, landing all around us. One guard was hit, and fell screaming. Raido reared, taking the reins from my hand, and ran back towards the city. The Forsworn met the guards' wall, bashing their shields, and yelling their war cries.

"Help me!" the guard who was hit by an arrow cried to me.

I had to force myself to breathe, and ran to his aid. I wrapped my arm around him, and struggled to pull him to his feet. The arrow was lodged in his side. I doubted that he would survive. I brought him over to the stable, and set him on the ground.

"Damn, Forsworn." he hissed.

I looked down at him, as I heard the screams and cries of the battling men and women.

"Get it out. Please." he begged.

I knelt down, and sighed. I grabbed the arrow, and closed my eyes. With a swift tug, I pulled the arrow out. The man groaned, and cursed. I looked down at my blood soaked hand as it glistened in the moonlight. My hands were steady.

"Thank you." the guard whispered hoarsely.

"Hold the line!" I heard a guard yell.

The Forsworn out numbered the city guards, and bodies were beginning to scatter the blood soaked ground. I gathered my courage, and drew my bow. It would be the first time it would taste human blood. I knocked an arrow, and searched for a target. I spotted a Forsworn archer and released my arrow. My arrow sang through the air and hit the archer in the arm. Down but not out. Focus! I aimed again, this time, hitting the Forsworn in the chest. I felt my heart beating steady within my chest. My eyes sharp, and focused. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I shot another arrow, killing a Forsworn that was creeping up behind, what I assumed was the captain of the guard. The captain spun and looked at me, giving me a slight nod. Suddenly, a Forsworn warrior rushed at me, sword held high. His eyes were wide and wild.

"For the Reach!" he yelled.

I shot an arrow, striking the my attacker in the gut, but still he charged. I nearly dodged his attack. He was quick, and fierce. I was not skilled at close range combat and struggled to defend myself. I felt a warm sensation on my side, and doubled over. I placed a hand on my side; blood. _Not good._ I started to feel the pain, and let out a growl. The Forsworn warrior stood before me, with a bloody sneer.

"First you, then all of the Reach!" he glared as he pulled out the arrow and tossed it to the side.

He raised his hand, and back handed me and I fell to the ground. My face stung, and tasted the metallic taste of blood on my lips.

"Umph." the Forsworn staggered, before falling to the ground, an axe buried in his spine.

The captain of the guard ran towards me, and removed his helmet. It was the guard from the inn. "Get up!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm. "You need to leave."

"My horse." I winced.

The captain looked around and whistled. Raido stood by the city wall, and pricked his ears.

"Raido!" I called.

He soon came running. The whites of his eyes showed, and his nostrils flared.

"Who are you?" I groaned.

"Here, get on." the captain held his hands out, giving me a leg up.

The captain looked up at me with pleading eyes, as he searched my face. He pursed his lips and sighed. He reminded me of the old man. The last memory I have of him, was that 'face'. The face that looked as though he would regret not saying what he had to say.

"Go, now!" the captain yelled, as he stepped away from Raido.

I looked down at him, and studied his face. _Who was this man?_

"Go!" he snapped, raising his arms.

I clamped my legs around Raido's ribs and urged him forward. He lunged and we ran past the battle and down the stone path. I heard arrows stream through the air, and shatter behind us, and the screams of falling men.

"Run, Raido!" I whispered.

I felt faint, and had to force myself to focus. Hang on. I could feel the blood trickling down my side. Raido's hoof beats echoed through the cool night air. We ran until Raido could run no further, we stopped and rested near the river. I slid off his back, nearly falling and staggered over to the river, and dunked my head under the cold water, trying to gather my senses. I ran my hand through my hair, brushing it away from my face. The cold water revived me. I removed my shirt, and tried to see what damage had been done. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was not just a scratch. I washed it as best as I could, and tied my spare shirt securely around it. It would have to do until I reached a village. Raido stood on the bank of the river, his sides heaving, and his hair was matted with sweat. I stood, and led Raido into the water, and ran the cool water over his legs. We rested until Raido had found his breath. I didn't know where I was, but decided to see where the path would lead me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the website "Rune maker"   
> Raido (Rye-doh) "The Traveler's Rune"   
> Meaning - journey, arrival, departure, or journey of life/spiritual quest.   
> Also, Raido (song) by Wardruna (artist)


	12. Alone in Solitude

Chapter Twelve

~Adalena~

I spent the next couple days on the road, traveling north and following the river. I passed through the small village of Karthwasten, and spent the day resting. One of the villagers told me that if I were to keep heading north, I would arrive in Solitude. The villager also warned me about the Forsworn, but said that once I left the Reach, they wouldn't be a problem.

I followed the road, which took me back east, crossing the Karth River, and then went north. After a long, tiring, but scenic few days, I came upon a massive bridge. The stone was almost black, and in the middle of the stone arches, were carved dragon heads. I felt my chest tighten, and had to remind myself to breathe. Raido was reluctant to cross, so I dismounted and led him over the grand bridge. We were high in the mountains, and the air was becoming thinner. It took me a while to get acclimated.

Since I left Whiterun, I noticed a change in myself. I felt more free and independent; something I hadn't felt for a while. Even before the dragon attacked Helgen, things had changed; the old couple became more reserved. I would enter the house during one of their conversations, and they would stop, and give each other this guilty look. I knew they were talking about me, I just didn't know why. I tried asking the old man about it, but he dismissed it and said there was nothing to worry about. Which only made me frustrated. I hated the fact that they were hiding something from me. Perhaps that's why the old man gave me that 'look' before the attack. Maybe they decided to tell me what they had been keeping secret, which now I'll never now. Their secret died with them. I felt myself holding a grudge towards them. They never held anything back from me before, why then? I tried not to think too much about it, but the thought loomed over my mind like a clouded sky.

Ironically, as if the Divines had been listening to my thoughts, the skies clouded over, and thunder rumbled over head. What started out as a light drizzle, turned into a down pour. The rain soaked my clothes in a matter of minutes, and chilled me to the bone. In the distance, I could just make out the outline of a city.

"Almost there!" I cried out with joy.

I urged Raido faster, and we trudged through the muddy roads towards Solitude. As I approached the city, I couldn't help but notice the large presence of Imperial soldiers. It was the capital of Skyrim, after all. I left Raido at the stables, and walked up the slope to the city gate.

"Halt!" a guard held out his hand, stopping me before the gates. "What business do you have in Solitude?"

"Just visiting."

"You're not a spy, are you?"

"What? No."

The guard looked at me up with squinting eyes, before he motioned for the gates to be opened.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." he warned.

I rolled my eyes, and ran towards the Winking Skeever, an odd name for an inn. I was freezing and wet. I received many strange looks, but chose to ignore them. All I wanted was to get out of these wet clothes and sit by the fire. I rented a room, and went to change, then came and ordered food and wine. The inn, and the rooms were like nothing I had seen before. The floors and walls were stone, and the beds looked welcoming. It was definitely worth the gold.

The food was blissful, and warmed me up. It had been a while since I had a proper meal. My eyes felt heavy, and struggled to keep them open. I finished my wine and retreated to my room and collapsed on the bed. By the Divines, it was heavenly. I smiled and pulled the covers over myself.

I awoke feeling well rested, and had to convince myself to get out of bed. I don't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep. I yawned and rubbed my face. I looked down at my aching side, and cursed; it looked infected.

I wandered outside, and was greeted by the warm sun, and a slight breeze; the storm had passed. Just beside the inn was a building with an apothecary sign hanging above the door. I entered and saw an older Breton woman look up from behind the counter.

"My goodness, dear, you look terrible." she spoke with a fragile voice.

"Do you have anything that will help with this?" I lifted my shirt, showing her my side.

The woman came from the counter and investigated my wound. "What happened?"

"Forsworn."

The woman looked up at me with curious eyes, but said nothing. She returned to her counter, and stood before a shelf filled with bottles of different concoctions. I could hear her murmuring to herself. She grabbed a bottle from the shelf, and held it out to me.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked before taking it.

"Two hundred gold."

I sighed and gave her the gold. Being an adventurer was more expensive than I thought it would be.

"Drink." the woman insisted.

I unscrewed the cork and sipped the strange liquid. _Why did these things have to taste so vile?_ I quickly downed the entire bottle, and hoped there wouldn't be an after taste.

"Vivienne!" the woman called.

"Yes?" A younger Breton woman came out from the back room.

The older woman patted her hand on the counter and looked at me.

"Come and sit, and remove your shirt." she motioned.

"Vivienne, can you bring me some water, and my kit."

Vivienne disappeared for a moment and returned with a small box. I sat up on the counter and took off my shirt.

"Lay down. I'm going to close your wound."

"Why are there so many guards?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's a large city. And I heard the Stormcloaks captured a fort somewhere south of Dawnstar." Vivienne answered.

"Ow!" I whimpered, as the old lady stuck her needle into my side.

I wondered who would win the war, and what would change if Ulfric or the Empire won. Ulfric didn't show much compassion for the elves, or anyone that wasn't a Nord. I guess in his own mind, Ulfric was a hero, trying to free Skyrim. But Skyrim was already free. Even though the worship of Talos had been banished, and the Thalmor went around, searching for any evidence of secret worshipers. Many people still prayed to Talos, including myself.

I winced as the old lady pricked my side again.

"Sorry, dear, these old hands aren't what they used to be."

_Clearly._

Between the two women, they washed, treated, stitched up my side and dressed it with a proper bandage. I thanked them graciously and left the store. I spent the rest of the morning wandering through the city, taking in the many sights and sounds. Everything about Solitude seemed extravagant. Most of the houses were accented by painted blue stone. Children ran through the streets, laughing and playing games. Everyone seemed content. Armed soldiers patrolled the streets, and lined the outer walls. I wondered how Ulfric Stormcloak expected to win the war that he started. Solitude seemed like an impenetrable fortress, and the Imperials seemed like well trained soldiers. If I had to side with one or the other, I would side with the Imperials. Although I was weary of the alliance they seemed to have with the Thalmor. I had nothing against elves, but the Thalmor reeked with suspicion.

I decided to check out some of the other shops, and ended up purchasing some more clothing from two stuck up High elven women. Had I not been in dire need for new clothing I would have taken my business else where. I also visited the blacksmith for some new arrows. My purse was becoming lighter with each passing hour, and decided that I should leave while I still had the gold. I bid adieu to Solitude, and returned to the stables for Raido. I was pleased to see him. The stable master had taken good care of him, and I thanked him and threw him an extra piece of gold.

And so I began my journey back to Whiterun. I had a lot of time to think, and I thought back to when the Harbinger of the Companions offered me a place in Jorvasskr. The more I thought about it, the more it appealed to me. I can't remember exactly what line of work they were in, but I was determined to give it a try.

I liked Whiterun, and considered it my home, and I needed something to do. I took the shortest route, which took me back to Dragon's Bridge and towards the town of Morthal. I didn't particularly enjoy riding through Hjalmarch. It seemed dull and eerie. As I ventured closer to the mountains, the colder the weather became, and I cursed myself. I should have taken the longer way, at least it would of been warmer. As the days went on, I found myself pushing Raido faster. I wanted to go home.


	13. The Heat of the Flame

Chapter Thirteen

~Vilkas~

"Why can't I train with Aela?" Ria complained.

I struggled to stop my eyes from rolling. Ria was the youngest and newest whelp to join the Companions. She was like a puppy; always happy and incredibly annoying.

"Because you wanted to learn the longer blades. Aela's never used anything bigger than a dagger." I explained.

Ria pouted and put a hand on her hip. "It's just, I think our fighting styles are similar."

I groaned. _Make up your mind_! "Well, you can either get better with a bow, or try to learn from me."

Ria's face scrunched up, most likely feeling the sting of my words.

"Vilkas." I heard Kodlak scorn from the pavilion.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. "Alright." I sighed.

Ria's eyes beamed as she smiled, I hated it when she did that. The others would harass me, telling me Ria had an interest in me, but I refused to believe it. I had no interest in romance. I've gone this far without it, I'm sure I could continue to live without it. Something caught the corner of my eye; stealing my attention. A stranger appeared on the pavilion. She looked familiar. I could faintly hear her talking to Kodlak. The old man's face brightened, very rarely did that happen. He looked over at me, his eyes sending me a message. He stood and approached me; the girl followed behind him.

"Vilkas!" Kodlak grinned. I had a bad feeling about this. "Adalena, Vilkas." he introduced us.

I tried not to glare, out of respect for Kodlak. I could feel my blood begin to boil. _Calm down._ Adalena...so that was her name. She looked different from the last I saw her, but she still seemed timid and reserved. And she wanted to join the Companions? I couldn't hear Kodlak over the sound of my own pulse. I swallowed hard and tried to focus. Kodlak handed the girl a sword. _He wants me to test her? Why is it always me?_ We stood in the middle of the courtyard, opposite to each other. The girl looked at the sword like she had never held one before. _This should be easy._ Perhaps I could show Kodlak that she wasn't worthy to join our ranks.

"Alright then." I sighed, motioning her to come at me.

She set her bow and quiver aside, and gripped the sword. I could hear her blood rushing through her veins; she was nervous. She swung the sword around a few times, most likely getting a feel for it. _Smart girl._ She suddenly advanced on me. It was clear she had never used a sword. It took everything I had not to smile. I countered her attack in one swift motion. _This was too easy._ To my surprise she blocked my blow, but she was weak.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted.

The girl's eyes seemed to ignite as she glared up at me. Her hazel eyes showed no emotion and were focused. She was small in stature, and doubted she would ever become a worthy Companion. I pushed her back with my sword, and stepped towards her. My sword gently grazed her cheek, causing a small trickle of blood to run down her face. The girl made a small gasp, and stumbled back. She touched her cheek, and saw the blood on her fingertips. She looked into my eyes with such fury, that I almost felt intimidated. Perhaps I was wrong about her. She came at me. I heard her pulse quicken. She was getting angry. A good warrior never lets their emotions surface in battle. I met her attack, and looked down at her. It was almost humorous to see her agitated. I allowed myself to grin and slid my foot behind her, and thrust my sword forward. The girl feel backwards, terribly off balance. I stood over her, looking down at her, smirking. It was hard to read her face. Most whelps would have been ashamed, but the look on her face was almost of anger. She glared at me with intense eyes, and bit her lip. It looked as if she were about to stand up, but she quickly swung her leg out, taking mine out from underneath me. My blood raced through my veins. I could feel my temperature rising. _Control it. How dare she?_ This was the first time a whelp had ever knocked me to the ground. She stood over me, her face stern and showing no emotion. I picked myself out of the dirt and clenched my fists. Kodlak came over and put a hand on my shoulder, he gave me a look, and I could feel the beast inside settle.

"That was quite impressive. Welcome to the Companions." Kodlak smiled at the girl, before retreating into the mead hall, leaving me with her.

I cleared my throat. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you." I handed her my blade, "Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorland to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are, girl." I smirked.

"My name is Ada." she stated flatly, taking my sword. I left her, and headed towards the mead hall. "You're welcome!" she called.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I said nothing, feeling slightly ashamed that a girl...Ada, could bring me down. _Beginner's luck._ That's all it was. Kodlak approached me when I entered Jorrvaskr's mead hall.

"Vilkas, I think you would be a good mentor for Adalena." he began.

 _No, I already had to train Ria, now another young whelp?_ I think Kodlak was testing me. I already struggled to control my temper. But I could not refuse him.

"Aye." I replied.

"Try not to be too hard on her?" Kodlak added.

"Aye." I repeated, as I sat down at the table and poured myself a tankard of mead.

I remembered when I first saw Ada. She was a scrawny runt, not so much now, but there was something about her. Kodlak had said she had a fire in her heart, much like I. She had courage, I'll give her that. Most people would never dare speak to a Companion in the manner that she did. I was surprised by the way her eyes burned so fiercely. As much as I hated to admit it, I found her slightly intriguing. I've been told that I can be intimidating and cold, and that most people would go out of their way to avoid me. Before, I could tell I intimidated Ada, but now, something changed. I looked into my empty cup, almost disappointed. Someone came up behind me, and placed their hands roughly on my shoulders, taking me by surprise.

"Are you ill, brother?" Farkas laughed, as he sat down beside me.

"Just lost in thought." I shorted.

Farkas smirked. I could only guess what he was thinking. "I just finished showing the new whelp around, sent her on a job." Farkas said as he poured himself a large tankard of mead.

"Already? What job?" I tried to sound indifferent, but I was curious.

"Sent her to Arcadia's." Farkas filled my tankard, and held up his over flowing cup.

 _Ah, an intimidation job_. I smirked, trying to picture Ada being intimidating. _I would like to see that._ First job is always the hardest for whelps. They try so hard to prove themselves, that sometimes they forget what they're supposed to do, or not do.

A while later, Ada returned and approached us. Farkas and I were still drinking.

"Well?" Farkas smiled.

"Arcadia won't be a problem anymore." Ada nodded.

The way she said it made me nervous. "You didn't kill her did you?" I questioned.

"No." Ada answered.

"Did you bring my sword to Eorland?"

Ada looked at me for a moment, she seemed to be studying me. "Yes, sir."

I didn't know whether she was mocking me, or just being obedient. This irritated me.

"Kodlak says I am to train you. So be ready first thing in the morning." I waved a dismissive hand, hoping she would leave.

Farkas stood, towering over Ada. Sometimes I envied my brother for his build. Farkas put a hand on her shoulder, and led her away. He turned to look at me over his shoulder, giving me a wink. Farkas was a fairly sociable man, and had no issues talking to strangers, or ladies. Even though we were twins, and looked alike, we were very much different.

Ria suddenly sat down across from me, eyes glowing. "Can we continue my training? Seeing how it got interrupted?"

I really didn't feel like it, but on the other hand it would give me a chance to blow off some steam. "Aye, come on."


	14. The Flame Extinguished

Chapter Fourteen

~Vilkas~

My eyes shot open, and I awoke, staring at the ceiling. I envied those who actually slept soundly during the night.

Ada had only been at Jorrvaskr for a week and training her was frustrating. The girl had never held a sword before. But Kodlak insisted that I train her. Why? I have no idea. I groaned and rubbed my face. I forced myself out of bed, still feeling exhausted and slid into a pair of trousers and went out into the hall. To my surprise, Ada was creeping down the corridor, wearing leather pants and an oversized tunic, her bow in hand. She crept up the stairs, unaware of my presence. Where is she off to? I went back to my room, and put on my armor as quickly as I could. Maybe she was leaving? I decided to follow her; my curiosity getting the better of me.

I followed her out of Whiterun, and out into the plains. I kept a good distance, avoiding being detected, even though I could have walked right behind her and she probably would not of noticed.

There was a thick fog that covered the landscape, and a light mist that left tiny droplets on my armor. There was no wind, and it was quiet, even with my hearing. It was almost eerie. Ada crept along a small stream, and waited behind a cluster of rocks up on a small ridge. I knelt in the tall, damp grass, keeping a vigilant eye on her: like a wolf eyeing up a small deer.

She stayed behind those rocks for what seemed like hours, almost motionless. But something caught her attention. I could see her straining to hear, and her eyes flickered, searching for movement. I recognized the familiar predatory glare in her eyes; a true hunter. She silently knocked an arrow and aimed into the mist. I felt the air begin to shift, and small gusts of wind blew threw the grass. Then a loud echo that came from the nearby mountain. Ada sunk down and pressed herself against the rocks. I heard a slow beating heart, pulsing through the air. It was odd. It was not of that of a mammoth or gaint, and certainly not a deer. This was something I was unfamiliar with and it was unnerving. I felt overwhelmed, my senses being overloaded. I took a deep breath and tried to focus. The echo came again, and shook the earth around me. It was the undeniable roar of a dragon. Ada's heart stopped for a brief moment. I looked over at her and saw the predatory look that was once in her eyes become replaced with fear. She seemed to be frozen. The earth shook again, followed by a strong gust of wind. Ada's heart began thumping wildly. Through the fog, I could see her tremble. With the speed of a frightened hare, Ada jumped up and ran towards me.

"Ada!" I sprung to my feet and reached out to her, but she pulled away. "Ada!" I shouted. I turned, and felt my heart turn to stone.

A large shadow cast over us and the ground shook. _Dragon._ I ran as fast as my armor would allow, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Ada!" I growled, feeling the beast thrashing inside me.

I didn't know how long I could control it. There was a loud rumble, that sounded like thunder. Ada dropped to the ground. I took the opportunity the catch up to her. Ada was knelt down in the grass, bent over herself, clutching her ears.

"Ada." I huffed. "Come on." I grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

The thunder sounded again. I looked to the sky. The dragon was circling the area, most likely trying to find us.

"Run!" I hissed.

The fog thinned, and Whiterun appeared in the distance. I grabbed Ada's arm as tightly as I could, and ran with all my might, pulling her behind me. I felt my heart beat against my chest as if it were trying to escape. There was no time to feel afraid. Although - and I will never admit - that potentially being eaten by a dragon, is terrifying. Beads of sweat collected on my brow, and my lungs burned, but I pushed through. _Not today. I will not die today._

I found the road that led to the watch tower. _Almost there_. The dragon let out a piercing roar, that left my ears ringing. The watch tower appeared and we took cover inside the broken building. Ada strained against me, tears forming around her eyes.

"Please, Vilkas." she begged.

She was shaking violently, and her skin was white as snow. I looked into her eyes, and knew she feared for her life. I loosened my grip on Ada's arm, but refused to let her go.

"Vilkas! Let me go!" she wailed.

She tried hitting, and pushing, as a young child would have done in a tantrum.

"Enough." I growled, pulling her closer, so she was helpless.

I heard the air shutter and the dragon flew over. It was circling the tower. I could feel Ada's chest heaving against mine. Suddenly the tower shook, and a few stones feel from the ceiling.

"Quiet." I hushed.I didn't know if I was talking to Ada or myself.

The dragon perched itself on top of the tower, and sniffed the air. I could hear its rugged breaths and the gurgle in its throat. The old stone tower shuddered and cracked as the dragon shifted. The dragon let out a deafening roar, and after a few minutes, that seemed like hours, the dragon flew off. Ada let out a whimper. If she wanted to be a Companion, she would need to deal with this fear. But suddenly, Ada went limp in my arms. _Great; she passed out_. Whatever fire that Kodlak had seen in her heart, had surely been extinguished. I threw her over my shoulder, and continued to Whiterun.


	15. Rising From the Ashes

Chapter Fifteen

~Adalena~

When I came too, we were already in Whiterun, and I was slung over Vilkas' shoulder like a rag doll. People were looking, and whispering.

"Put me down." I mumbled.

I could almost hear Vilkas smile. "No."

I could tell he was enjoying every minute of this. My face flushed red. I began squirming, kicking and thrashing around. "Put me down, now!"

Vilkas tightened his vice grip, almost crushing me. I hated being carried around like a slaughtered hog. "I'll put you down when you're calm." he sneered.

He carried me up the stairs to Jorrvaskr.

"Alright." I sighed. "I'm calm." I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"If I put you down, you better not swing at me." Vilkas warned.

"I won't. Please, just put me down." I begged.

Vilkas put me down a bit too harshly and gave me an amused look. I glared at him. _How dare he?_ Vilkas had a talent for irritating me. I pushed him with all my might, and he hardly moved. He narrowed his silver eyes, and took a step towards me. _Shit. Run._ Realizing my mistake, I made a run for Jorrvaskr. I burst through the doors, Vilkas right behind me. All of the Companions were in the mead hall, relaxing.

"Vilkas!" Kodlak shouted, his voice echoed throughout the hall.

Vilkas stopped in his tracks, his head hung low and his fists clenched. I stopped, silently thanking Kodlak as he led Vilkas outside. I could feel everyone staring at me, and quickly retreated to the sleeping quarters. I sat on my bed, with my back against the wall and my knees tucked into my chest. I hadn't had much time to think about what happened. And when it finally sunk in, I was consumed with fear, and had tears streaming down my face. Why did Vilkas stop me? Did he enjoy watching me suffer or tormenting me? I thoroughly despised that man. After sometime, Aela came to find me, and sat down on the opposite side of the room.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice was soft and consoling.

"I went hunting. Vilkas followed me for some reason." I began, but stopped; the look on Aela's face was full of bewilderment. "Before I knew it, there was a dragon. Vilkas and I ran to the old watch tower. And then I passed out, so Vilkas had to carry me." I said quickly before my emotions came back.

Aela seemed speechless and took a few moments to soak in my words. "You. Vilkas. Hunting. Dragon?" Aela questioned hesitantly. "I guess there's a first for everything." she smiled. "Are you okay?" She looked at me with her bright green eyes.

I took in a shaky breath and nodded. It felt as if there was a lump in my throat, and I hoped I would be able to hold back my tears. It was almost like Helgen all over again. I thought I was over this, but it was clear that I wasn't. I had told Kodlak what happened, and that it didn't bother me. But after this, he was sure to find out that it indeed still affected me. I began to worry if he would find me unworthy to be a Companion, and ask me to leave. I had no where to go, and this was the only place that almost felt like home. Aela grinned,

"You know. I think Vilkas likes you." she teased.

I could barely comprehend the words that came out of her mouth. "Uh...no." I nervously disagreed. "I don't think he does."

Aela leaned forward, and lowered her voice. "Ever since you showed up, he's been acting even more, cold and distant." I didn't understand whether or not that was supposed to be a compliment or not. "Just give him some more time and he'll warm up." Aela winked and left the room.

_What just happened?_

Later that day, Vilkas approached me, his face stone hard and eyes cold.

"Ready to train?"

I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "I...I don't think I can." I muttered. _At least not after today's events._

"You must." Vilkas demanded.

I couldn't refuse, and followed him to the courtyard. A few of the Companions had left, probably out on a job. Kodlak, Skjor and Farkas sat underneath the pavilion, eyeing me.

Vilkas handed me a sword and shield, similar to what he wielded. I couldn't focus. I felt ambushed, and under scrutiny. Vilkas advanced on me, and forced me into the defense. He hit hard, and unrelenting.

"Fight back, whelp!" he shouted with anger in his voice.

But I couldn't. I had no desire. I wanted to curl up into a ball, and fade away from existence. Vilkas pushed me with his shield, and I fell to the dirt.

"Get up!" Vilkas snapped.

I tried to stand, but Vilkas pushed me again. "I can't." I whimpered.

"Vilkas." Kodlak called.

I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I felt so ashamed.

"You're pathetic." Vilkas leaned down, and whispered.

His words struck me like slap in the face. _I'm not pathetic._ I tried to fight back the tears. _You're not weak. Don't let it show._ I looked up at the pavilion and saw disappointment on Kodlak's face. It crushed me to think what would happen if I were kicked out of the Companions.

I spent the rest of the day curled up in bed, replaying Vilkas' words. I dug around in my pack and found my dragon's claw. I held onto it as I lay facing the wall, and forced myself to sleep.

 

I was jostled awake, and I peered over my shoulder to see Vilkas standing over me.

"Get up." he whispered harshly.I obeyed, and got dressed and met him in the hall. "Pack your things." he glared down at me.

My legs went numb, and my heart sunk. _So this was it._ I was angry and disappointed with myself; I should have been stronger. I fought back the tears, and decided I would leave with my dignity.

I grabbed my bow, and thought of Ragnar. I wondered where he was, and how his life of being Dragonborn was.

When I came upstairs, I saw that Vilkas had a pack as well. Perhaps he was leaving for a job. No one else was awake. _What was going on?_

"Come with me." Vilkas grumbled.

I followed him outside the city, towards the stables. "Where are we going?" I finally asked.

Vilkas climbed on a horse, "You'll find out when we get there."

Raido was already saddled and greeted me with a low nicker. I climbed onto his back, and we headed south.

We came to Riverwood, but we did not stop.

"Vilkas, where are you taking me?" I pulled up on the reins, and stopped in the middle of the road.

Vilkas mumbled something that I could not hear, and turned his horse around. "To finally take care of this fear of yours." he said cryptically.

It took me a while to understand what he meant. _Surely he didn't mean to take me to Helgen_.

"Vilkas..." I started, but I couldn't find the words.

Vilkas rode up to me, and snatched away the reins, and led Raido. I had no control, and could only sit and glare at the back of Vilkas' head. We rode for a few hours in silence, my thoughts running wild. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. _Don't cry. Don't show any weakness._

"Why are you doing this?" I groaned.

 _Why did it have to be Vilkas? Why not Farkas, or Aela?_ How could Aela possibly think that Vilkas was interested in me, when all he did was torment me? Either that, or Vilkas had an unorthodox way of showing affection.

"Kodlak insisted that I take you to Helgen, to get over your fear." Vilkas blurted.

"Why did you agree?" I snapped, feeling my anger rising.

"Kodlak asked me to!" Vilkas turned in the saddle to glare at me with his sharp eyes.

"So you just do everything he asks, without question? Are you not capable of saying no?! Or are you just his obedient little mutt?" I spat, returning his glare.

Vilkas' eyes went wild. "Do not test me, woman. I have half the mind to just leave you out here!" he snarled, flashing his teeth.

"Why don't you? It would be best for the both of us!"

"For once I agree with you." Vilkas muttered.

 

The walls of Helgen soon appeared through the trees. A tsunami of emotions washed over me as we passed through the shattered walls. I could feel my body stiffen. There were few buildings left standing. The rest of the village was nothing but rumble. The stone walls were blackened by the dragon's fire. The decayed bodies of the villagers still scattered the streets. I could feel Vilkas watching me, as I slid off my horse, and forced myself to walk. My legs ached, and wobbled, threatening to give out. I could remember children running through the streets, laughing and playing. The sweet smell of mead that one of the women made, wafting through the village, along with the intoxicating smell of pine. Then there was screams, and a flash of red eyes. The smell of burning flesh and blood filled the air.

"Adalena!" I heard a voice call out.

I fell to my knees, caving into my emotions. It was like I had gone back in time, to when the dragon was attacking Helgen. It all felt so real. I was broken out of my daydream as Vilkas put a hand on my shoulder. Tears flowed down my cheeks, and I struggled to breathe.

"Get away!" I wailed as I pushed Vilkas, forcing him to stumble back.

"Adale-" Vilkas' voice was soft, and soothing.

"Don't!" I cried.

I looked up at one of the crumbling towers, seeing that the Helgen flag still wavered. Vilkas stepped towards me, and gently pulled me to my feet. He rested his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked down at me with soft eyes. He pulled me into his chest, and held me tightly against his armor. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I felt vulnerable and childish for letting Vilkas, of all people, seeing me cry. He said nothing, and continued to hold me. I couldn't help but think I was just proving his point; I must have looked pathetic. I tried to convince myself that this was his fault, for bringing me here, and making me feel this way. I was fine, until he brought me here. I hated crying. I hated Vilkas. I hated dragons, and this village. I focused on my anger, and let it take control. _I'm not pathetic._

"I said get away!" I pulled away from Vilkas' embrace and drew my dagger, glaring wildly at him.

This was all his fault, and I would make him pay. Something flickered in Vilkas' eyes, and his lips curled into a smile as he drew his blade. I was infuriated, and lunged at him with the speed of a viper. Vilkas deflected my attack, but I wasn't going to allow him gain the upper hand. I wanted him to submit. I attacked him again, letting my dagger sing through the air. Vilkas dodged out of the way, and kicked my legs from underneath me. I let my rage consume me, and I sprung towards him with my dagger poised. I took him off guard; my dagger leaving a thin red line across his cheek. I let myself smile viciously and continued my assault, forcing him on the defensive. We exchanged blows, but when the opportunity rose, I grabbed it. I pounced at Vilkas, bringing him to the ground. I sat on top of him with my dagger held in the air, ready to strike. Suddenly, Vilkas began to laugh. _What was so amusing?_ I buried my dagger next to his head, and glowered down at him.

"Are you finished?" I asked displeased.

Vilkas pushed me off and sat up, wiping the blood from his cheek. "You're a feisty runt." he smiled.

I was so confused. One minute we were fighting, and now he was laughing and making jokes. I sat there, looking at him like a damn fool. "Was this, all just a test?" I stammered, looking at Vilkas with curious eyes.

"Aye." Vilkas stood, and held out his hand to pull me to my feet.

I could feel something inside me that was once dormant, now ignite. _What a strange feeling._ The sun was starting its decent in the sky, letting the darkness shadow the land. Songs birds whistled through the trees, and the wind blew softly. I closed my eyes, and smelled the scent of the pines. I didn't want to open my eyes. I could picture what Helgen was like before.

"Ada?" Vilkas called.

Snapped back into reality. This was no longer my home.

"I need a minute." I walked through the stone scattered streets, back to the old couple's house.

I stood in front of the pile of rubble, for what seemed like an eternity. But I felt nothing. I felt ashamed that I didn't, but also relieved. I was tired of feeling hurt and broken. I wanted to heal. I didn't realize how exhausting it was to be so shattered. I took a deep breath and felt lighter.

"Let's make camp." Vilkas said as he stood beside me.

"Why not Riverwood?"

"It's not safe to travel on the roads at night." Vilkas gave me a look.

We unsaddled the horses, and made camp. The auroras danced in the night sky, with spectacular colors of blue, green, and red. I watched them as they gracefully swayed around the stars.

"Vilkas?" Vilkas had his back turned me, probably already asleep.

"Mhmm?" Was his response.

"You're a vile man, and I hate you." I said politely.

Vilkas gave a mumbled chuckle. "You're not half bad yourself, runt."


	16. The Wolf

Chapter Sixteen

~Adalena~

Whether or not the trip to Helgen actually benefited me was unknown. I think in a way it did, but I knew that it would always be a part of me, and I learned to accept it. Vilkas and I were civil to each on the journey home.

Kodlak greeted us when we arrived at Jorvasskr with a warm welcome. The mead hall was fully stocked with food and drink, and all the Companions were assembled. A celebration? How did Kodlak know that I would come back with a rekindled spirit? Torvar, one of the Companions who always seemed to have a tankard in his hand, was already intoxicated. The rest smiled and began to feast. I gave Vilkas a bewildered glance. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a tankard.

"Come and celebrate, Adalena." Kodlak put a hand on my back, giving me a gentle push.

I flashed a nervous smile, and accepted a large tankard from Farkas. The hall was filled with laughter and song as everyone enjoyed the food and drink. I sat quietly, sipping wine, observing everyone. They were all content and care free. Vilkas sat down beside me, smelling heavily of ale.

"Still feel out of place, eh?" he seemed unnaturally sober.

"A bit." I admitted.

"You are, whether I like it or not, one of us." Vilkas grabbed my hand, in attempt to reassure me. He was drunk. I gave a weary smile.

"Gods, you should do that more often." Vilkas slurred.

I glanced around the room, feeling uncomfortable. I met Aela's gaze, as she gave me a wink. I took a mouthful of wine, and swallowed.

"I want to show you something." Vilkas got up and nodded towards the door.

My heart started pounding in my chest. I don't know why, but I followed him outside into the cool night air. We walked in silence along the ramparts. _What did he want to show me?_ I was nervous. I drank the last of my wine, and savored it in my mouth. I couldn't remember if this was my fifth or sixth tankard.

"You wanted to show me something?" I stammered.

"Hmm?" Vilkas stopped and looked at me, his silver eyes reflecting the pale moonlight. "Oh." Vilkas made a face. "I...ah...just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"I know I can kinda be a hard ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I laughed.

Vilkas smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aye. I don't mean to. Sometimes, I can't...control it."

I looked up at Vilkas. The way the moon shone on him, made him look desirable. His cotton tunic dipped down into a V shape, revealing small hairs that speckled across his chest. _Why did he have to look so...attractive?_ A part of me wanted to get closer to Vilkas. Or perhaps it was the wine. _Oh, shit. He's looking at me._ I looked down at my feet, and felt my face flush. _I must be drunk._ Vilkas brushed my hair aside, and tilted my chin up to his. He rested his forehead against mine, and I smelled the ale on his breath. _We're both drunk. This isn't good._ But it was. I didn't want to move. I closed my eyes, and felt my heart lurch. Vilkas wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him while his other hand gently pulled my hair, forcing my face to his. He gently pressed his lips against mine, and pushed me until my back was against the rampart wall. My heart was ready to explode. I felt sick, but in a good way. I think. I entangled my fingers in his black hair and urged him for more. His tongue was persuading, and danced around my own. Everything about him was intoxicating, and I couldn't bring myself to stop. I moaned against his mouth as his hand grabbed my breast. His touch was demanding, and my body was more than willing to submit to it. I felt him stiffen against me, and the knot in my stomach grew tighter. Vilkas pulled his mouth away from mine, and I gasped with want, as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel his mouth widen into a grin as he kissed and nipped at my neck, his short facial hair tickling my skin. He knew he had me. Neither of us wanted to stop.

"Vilkas." I whimpered his name, pleading for more.

"You are..." Vilkas slowly pulled away, and looked at me with his wicked eyes and smiled.

"Intoxicating." I breathed. Vilkas' smile grew.

"Aye."

My legs felt weak, and I felt as if I could fall. Everything started to spin. "I think...I need to lay down."

"Say no more, m'lady." Vilkas grinned.

"No, Vilkas. Stop. I...we...can't." I struggled to speak, trying to defy my body.

Vilkas looked down at me for a moment, desire and lust in his eyes. He blinked away any thoughts he may have had and nodded. "You're right." Vilkas groaned as he took a step away from me.

I could feel my body wanting to pull towards him. _No._

After a moment of uncertainty, Vilkas and I returned to Jorvasskr. We received several odd looks from the fellow Companions, and what I assumed was a death stare from Ria. I could feel my face reddened, and I made my way carefully down the stairs to my quarters. I felt Vilkas following me, and the twisted knot in my stomach returned, aching to be unraveled. I had never felt this way before. Surely it must be the wine. I stopped in the doorway and turned to face Vilkas, his eyes cast down.

"Goodnight, Vilkas." I said, sounding more seductive than I had intended.

Vilkas fixed his hungry eyes on me, glancing me over. I noticed his mouth twitch, as if he was about to say something. But he stopped himself. "Goodnight, Adalena."

The way he said my name sent a chill down my spine, and tightened the burning knot in my stomach. I watch him reluctantly turn away and stumble down the hall to his own room. I closed the wooden door softly, and rested my head against it. I felt light headed and unsteady. I collapsed on my bed, and allowed my heavy eye lids to close.

 

I opened my eyes, and took a deep breath. I felt so comfortable, not wanting to move. But I persuaded my body to move, and crawl out of bed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to gather my senses. My head throbbed and there was a heavy feeling in my stomach. _What have I done?_ I managed to dress myself and found that most of the Companions had passed out upstairs. I stepped outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. I held it in my lungs for a moment before exhaling. I needed to clear my head, and shake the thoughts from last night. The sun was breaking over the horizon, leaving streaks of red and orange across the sky. It was moments like this, that truly made me appreciate life. It was all so beautiful. I passed under the Gildergreen tree, and inhaled the sweet scent of its blossoms. The people in the market were preparing their stalls for the day. Whiterun was a beautiful city; a place I could call home. The people were kind and accepting; except for the family feud between the Grey-Manes and Battle-Borns. I felt content as I wandered the streets, and greeted the early risers.

I went back to Jorvasskr and sat underneath the pavilion. A million questions ran through my mind as I struggled to remember last night. A while later, Vilkas came through the door. His hair was wet and hung down over his face. He shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. The thoughts from last night rushed back, and I could feel my stomach clench. I felt awkward. I didn't know whether to pretend like nothing happened, or give in and let myself fall for the man.

"Rough night?" I cleared my throat, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

Vilkas gave a guilty smirk, "Aye." He dropped himself in a chair, opposite of me.

There was a moment of prolonged silence that felt like agony. "Did we...?" I began.

Vilkas looked at me for a moment, then laughed. "No."

"Ah."

"Did you want to?" Vilkas glanced over at me, water trickling down his face.

"What? No. It's just..." My face flushed.

Vilkas smirked, and closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the chair.

 _What is happening?_ I desperately wanted to change the discussion. "So I guess our morning training session will be post-poned?"

Vilkas sighed, "Just give me a while to wake up."

I shook my head in a chastising manner and got up and went to the wash basin. With great care, I quietly lifted the basin off the stand and crept up behind Vilkas, dumping the water all over him. Vilkas yelped and jumped out of the chair. He spun around, his eyes wide. It was a sight to see. He was drenched; I couldn't help but laugh. _Ada, one. Vilkas, zero._

Vilkas sputtered curses at me, and ran at me. I shrieked and laughed as Vilkas wrapped his arms around me and pressed me against his wet chest. I could feel my clothes absorbing the water.

"That wasn't very nice." Vilkas sneered.

"Oh?" I looked up at him, trying not to laugh.

Our eyes locked on to each other and I fought back the urge to kiss him. Suddenly the door flew open, and Farkas appeared in the door way. A sly grin swept across his face. Vilkas released me and gave his brother a daring glare. Farkas laughed and held up a hand. Vilkas gave me a smirk before heading into the mead hall.

"So...you and Vilkas? I like- "

"Farkas."

"Alright, alright. I won't pry." He paused and his smile faded. "You make him happy." Farkas looked at me for a moment, and his smile returned. "And that makes me happy."


	17. Something to Prove

Chapter Seventeen

~Adalena~

My whole body ached, and protested as I reluctantly crawled out of bed. Training with Vilkas was challenging, like learning how to swim, you either sink or swim. He was a harsh teacher, always pushing me to my limits, and would criticize if I did something wrong. Even though he was hard and demanding, over all he was a good teacher. Kodlak would often say how fast I was learning, and I think even Vilkas was impressed, although he rarely showed it. Praise wasn't something Vilkas believed in. It was rather irritating most days, training with him. He never held anything back, and I often would end up in the dirt, looking up at his smug face. He learned his lesson the first time though; he always stood out of my reach. With time, I grew strong enough to wield the two-handed blade. At first, it was heavy and cumbersome. Vilkas laughed when he handed it to me, the sword came up to my shoulders. I could barely wield a short sword, how they thought I would be able to handle a two-handed sword confused me. But I didn't complain. It became addicting, challenging and pushing myself. I wanted to see what I was capable of. I wanted to better myself. A few months had gone by, and everyday I grew stronger, and eventually was able to hold my own against Vilkas. At times it was difficult to fight him, because he would smile or give me a look, and distract me. He never did fight fair. 

What had happened between us was never repeated. Although, there were times where we struggled to stay away. Vilkas and I never really spoke of what happened, and kept silent. It was best if the others did not find out. It would only lead to complications and un-welcomed questions.

I dressed myself in my leather trousers and cotton shirt and left my room. Farkas appeared down the hall, and called to me. I enjoyed his company. He was a man with more brawn than brain, but very relaxed and friendly; unlike Vilkas, who was rather mysterious. When I first arrived, Farkas was the one I spent most of my time with. I felt comfortable around him, and considered him a friend.

"You're finally awake. Skjor has been looking for you. He's upstairs." Farkas grinned.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, feeling slightly weary. Skjor and I never were able to get along. At most we tolerated each other's presence. Skjor was a very arrogant, short tempered man. I found him in the mead hall, talking with Aela. The two seemed very close, spawning rumors that they were romantically involved. But that was none of my business.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, resting a hand on my hip.

"I did. Your time, it seems, has come." Skjor sounded annoyed. I gave him a questioning look, not understanding what he meant. "Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad. He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honor of the Companions demands that we seek it out." Skjor sighed.

 _Great, another errand to fetch something that may or may not be there._ "So what exactly does this have to do with me?" I said with a little more attitude than I intended. Skjor pursed his lips, then continued.

"This is a simple errand, but the time is right for it to be your trial. Carry yourself with honor and you'll be a true Companion." It sounded like Skjor was trying to cover his discontent with me final becoming a true member of the Companions. "Farkas will be your Shield-Brother on this venture, whelp." He seemed to accentuate the last word. "Try not to disappoint," Skjor paused before turning and heading towards the door, "or get him killed." he said with a crooked smile.

I was suddenly taken over by a feeling of restlessness. I felt excited but nervous all at once. Finally, I would be able to prove myself worthy of becoming a true Companion. _My final test._ My opinion of the Companions had changed over the past few months. They were, in a sense, mercenaries, but less, cut throat and money hungry. Of course everyone enjoyed the coin, but it was like a family. Everyone, for the most part got along, and were civil to one another. Honor meant a lot to the Companions; they were held in high regard across all of Skyrim. The Companions greatly respected the great warrior, Ysgramor, the founder of the Companions, and wielder of the great war axe, Wuuthrad. It was shattered long ago, and the pieces scattered across Skyrim. The Companions made it their mission to retrieve all the lost pieces. Over the years, they had collected all but a few. I was honored that the Companions appointed me to retrieve one of the missing pieces. I went to find Farkas, to get a briefing of this errand. He was outside, sitting under the pavilion, watching Vilkas train Ria. I got the feeling that Ria resented me, perhaps for exceeding in my training, or because I was training with Vilkas. It was clear she had an interest in him. The way she looked at him sometimes almost made me jealous. She was nice, but at times I found her overwhelming and childish.

Farkas turned his attention to me, and smiled.

"So, you're going to be my Shield-Brother?" I returned a smile.

"So I'm told. Let's see if you impress." he jested.

"Where is this shard of Wuuthrad?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Dustman's Cairn, northwest from here." I nodded, trying to calm myself.

"When should we leave?" I asked Farkas, who turned to watch Vilkas as he knocked Ria down.

Like I, she was being trained with a two-handed sword. Ria still struggled with it, she held it too far away, putting herself off balance. Vilkas had told her this many times, but yet she still couldn't grasp it _. Perhaps she just wanted more time with him.  
_  

"We leave whenever you're ready."


	18. The Circle

Chapter Eighteen

~Adalena~

Farkas and I arrived at Dustman's Cairn the next day. As I expected, another Nordic Ruin, most likely crawling with draugr. I was not scared, like the time before. With my training, and Farkas by my side, this should be simple, or at least I hoped. We entered the ruin, and cautiously explored the corridors. It was too quiet. A few draugr corpses scattered the halls. Someone had been here. Farkas and I eventually came to a large open room.

"A dead end." Farkas frowned.

Our route was blocked by an iron gate. I was beginning to feel uneasy. _Something wasn't right_. "There should be a switch or a lever around here." I muttered. I glanced around, and spotted a small room. "There you are." I smiled, pulling the lever.

A heavy barred down slammed down, enclosing me in the room. I grabbed the iron bars, and cursed. Farkas sauntered over, with an amused look on his face. I was not in the mood for any sly remarks.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into." Farkas' smile quickly faded, as I glowered at him. "No worries. Just sit tight. I'll find the release." he reassured me.

Farkas was just about to turn around, when the other gate opened. "What the-"

Six bandits flooded out and surrounded Farkas, their blades drawn. Farkas' posture changed, from standing straight, to slightly hunched over. One of the bandit's pointed his sword at Farkas,

"It's time to die, dog." he hissed.

"We knew you'd be coming here." another grinned.

Who were these people? I took a step away from the door. _I need to get out of here_.

"Your mistake, Companion." the bandits were closing in on Farkas.

Something was wrong with Farkas, although I couldn't tell what.

"Which one is that?" a female bandit looked over at me.

"It doesn't matter! She dies too!" someone snapped.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story."

I felt helpless. _We're going to die!_ And I can't do anything. Farkas glared up at the bandits.

"None of you will be alive to tell it!" he growled.

I was taken back by his tone. I had never heard Farkas' voice so aggressive. It was almost demonic, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Farkas collapsed to his knees, and let out a deafening roar.

"Farkas!" I yelled.

It all happened so fast. The bandits advanced on Farkas, swords raised high. I couldn't believe my eyes. Farkas' entire form changed, as if by magic. His hands grew larger, and his finger nails turned into long claws. I closed my eyes, and heard a low howl, and someone scream. I opened my eyes to see a large wolf-like creature, clawing and mauling the bandits. It moved with such speed, that the bandits were slaughtered in a matter of seconds. The smell of blood was thick in the air. The wolf, standing on its hind legs, turned and stepped towards the iron gate. I threw myself back against the wall. I thought my heart was going to burst through my chest. What the hell? The wolf looked at me with intense eyes. Its claws and fur soaked with blood. The wolf then disappeared out of my sight. I allowed myself to breathe. Suddenly the gate opened, leaving me vulnerable to the wolf. I let out an involuntary cry, expecting the same fate as the bandits. Moments later, Farkas appeared, his dark wavy hair matted against his neck, and blood speckled on his face.

"I hope I didn't scare you." he breathed heavily.

I found it difficult to find any words to say. My mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened. I realized I was sitting on the floor, with my back pressed against the wall. I felt my entire body shaking. _Me? Scared? How could I not?_ Farkas held out his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"What was that?" I stammered.

Farkas seemed to hesitate, "It's a blessing given to some of us. We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome."

I blinked, trying to understand everything. "You're...a werewolf?"

I could hardly believe the words coming from my mouth. Farkas nodded. I took in a deep breath, looking at the bodies laying in the pool of blood. I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to think.

"Are you going to make me a werewolf?" I whimpered, looking back at Farkas.

A smile grew on his face, which didn't make me feel any better. "Only the Circle have the beast blood. Prove your honor to be a Companion. Eyes on the prey, not the horizon."

I think that was the wisest thing I had ever heard Farkas say. Before I could ask anymore questions, Farkas urged that we continue on. The Circle? Beast blood? Werewolves? It was all too much. I kept my distance from Farkas, reluctantly following him. _Dragons, werewolves; all of the stories were true, then?_

"So, who were those people? How did they know we would come here?" I asked, looking down at the floor.

Farkas stopped and looked at me, his dark eyes were soft with concern. "Silver Hands. They seek out and kill werewolves. They use silver weapons." Farkas said with hatred in his voice.

"You said it was a blessing?" I continued, wanting to know more.

"Kodlak and Vilkas think otherwise. They think its a curse. When we die, Hircine takes us. Our souls never reach Sovngarde." Farkas sounded disappointed.

"Is there a cure?" I gazed at Farkas' pained face.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued down the hall. I had never seen Farkas in such mood before. He said it was a blessing, but it seemed like he was trying to convince himself otherwise. I wanted to ask so many questions, but knew I had asked enough.

Farkas and I came across more draugr, dispatching them with ease. We carried on in silence. We eventually entered a cavern, full of spider webs.

I remembered killing the spider in Bleak Falls Barrow with Ragnar. I hadn't thought of him in a while. I felt as if I should feel guilty, but I didn't. In a way, Ragnar was part of a memory that I wanted to forget. But yet, he also helped me through it all. Even still, I would have the occasional dream out Helgen and the dragon. The other Companions would ask what was wrong, but I would simply fake a smile and tell them it was nothing. I didn't need their pity. I moved passed it, and wanted to pretend like it never happened. _Easier said than done._

Farkas grimaced at the webs, and muttered under his breath. There were a few spiders that he violently took care of. I had a feeling Farkas didn't like spiders. After what seemed like forever, we entered a large room, full of sarcophagi.

"Prepare yourself, sister." Farkas lowered, as he unsheathed his blade.

At the end of the room, was a sarcophagus, in front of a large carved wall, much like the one in Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Let's find the shard and get out of here." I warned Farkas, who nodded in agreement.

We approached the sarcophagus, and pushed the lid off. There laid the shard of Wuuthrad. I was relieved there was not a draugr hiding within. Farkas secured the shard in his pouch, and looked around the room for a way out. Suddenly, all of the sarcophagi cracked open. Draugr filled the room. We were out numbered.

"Find a way out!" Farkas growled.

As much as I would have liked to refuse, I did not want to fight a losing battle. Farkas ran to meet the endless draugr with a fearsome roar. Perhaps a smarter man would have ran, but then again it was Farkas. Skjor's voice sounded in my mind, _"Try not to disappoint, or get him killed."_

I couldn't let Farkas die. I searched desperately for a way out, and finally found a narrow tunnel. I looked back a Farkas, bravely fighting. There was a voice telling me to leave, but I couldn't leave my Shield Brother to fend for himself. _What would the others think?_ Or Vilkas, if he knew that I had left his brother to die? I would surely die either way, fighting with Farkas, or by the hands of Vilkas. 

"Come one!" I urged.

"Go!" he roared.

I wanted to obey him, but I knew I couldn't. I readied my blade and ran to his aid.

"What are you doing?" Farkas snarled, a wild look in his eyes.

"We leave together or not at all." I snapped, plunging my blade deep into a draugr. But there were too many. "There's a way out." I urged him and retreated back to the passage way. "Farkas!" I yelled.

He was still trying to fend off the dead. I grabbed my bow, and knocked an arrow. It had been a while since I've used it. Farkas started to fall back, realizing that we couldn't win this fight. I let my arrow fly, finding its mark in one of the draugr. Farkas turned, and ran towards me, the draugr right behind him. I readied another arrow. It flew right by Farkas, and lodged itself in a draugr's skull. _I still had it._

Farkas and I ran down the passage, desperately searching for the way out, and finally came to a door that led outside. We barred the door behind us and made a run for it.

 

It was dark when we arrived back in Whiterun. We were both exhausted, and traveled in silence. All I could think about was my bed. When we climbed the stairs to Jorrvaskr, we were meet by Vilkas, his judgmental eyes reflected the moonlight.

"Kodlak wants to see you, Farkas." he said flatly.

Farkas grabbed Vilkas' shoulder as he passed by, giving him a small smile. I watched Farkas as he left to find Kodlak. I was just about to head inside, when Vilkas spoke,

"Did you find the shard?" his voice was cold.

I took a deep breath, the urge to close my eyes was unbearable. My feet ached from walking all day, as Farkas refused to take horses. I noticed that Vilkas was staring down at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded, hoping that would suffice.

"Looks like you could use a drink." Vilkas smirked.

"What I need is sleep." I groaned.

Vilkas shook his head and led me inside, where the rest of the Companions were dining. The smell of food made me stomach clench. I realized that I had not eaten since this morning, and was starving. I sat down at the table, next to Aela, who gave me a playful nudge. Torvar poured a tankard of ale and slid it across the table towards me and winked. I don't think I have ever seen that man sober. I nodded in thanks and enjoyed the warm food and drink.

Kodlak and Farkas came up from the quarters and approached Vilkas. I casually glanced over at them. They were speaking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Whatever it was, Vilkas did not seem impressed. Farkas gestured towards Aela and Skjor, who got up from the table to join them. What are they talking about? Aela grinned and nodded. My eyes suddenly became heavy, and it was a struggle to keep them open.

"Come." Vilkas leaned over the table, and whispered harshly in my ear.

 _Couldn't this wait til morning?_ I complained to myself. I stood with trembling legs, and followed Vilkas as he led me out into the courtyard, where Aela, Skjor and Kodlak stood. _What was going on?_ Kodlak gave a warm smile, that reassured me.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This young woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?" he bellowed.

 _What was this?_ I glanced around. Together, we formed a circle in the courtyard. My heart begin to thump within my chest. Farkas stepped forward.

"I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

I stole a glance at Vilkas, who stared back at me with his silver eyes.

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Kodlak questioned.

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us." Farkas said with authority.

_A ceremony? For what? The Circle? No..._

"And would you raise your sword in her honor?" Kodlak continued, his face and tone serious.

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes." Farkas answered.

"And would you raise a mug in her name?" Kodlak gazed at me with kind eyes.

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories." Farkas turned to me with a smile.

"Then the judgement of this Circle is complete." Kodlak nodded. "Her heart beats fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

Everyone faced me, "It shall be so." they said together.

Vilkas left, while the others congratulated me. _What was his problem?_

"You're a Circle member now." Aela smiled.

 _A Circle member?_ I knew I should be excited and honored, and I was, but knowing that the Circle were werewolves; I couldn't help but feel frightened. _Did they indeed to make me a werewolf? What if I refused_? I retreated to my bed, and lay awake for most of the night, despite my exhaustion.


	19. The Hunt

Chapter Nineteen

~Vilkas~

I tried to convince Kodlak that she wasn't ready for the Circle, but he thought otherwise. I don't know what his fascination was with that girl. He seemed to favor her over the others, not that I was jealous, or maybe I was. I didn't want to admit, but I was impressed with Ada, and a part of me wanted her. No. Needed her. And I didn't want to see Ada become a werewolf. She was tormented enough, she didn't need the added torture of the Beast. Aela was excited, no doubt willing to give her beast blood to Ada. _Not if I could help it._

Farkas had turned in front of Ada. The secret was out. I was waiting for her to spread it around, or start asking questions, but she didn't; she stayed quiet. But there was a change in her, she became more secluded and quiet. Part of me ached for her. Her face seemed full of pain and torment, and it tore at my soul. There were nights I could hear her whimper and cry out in her sleep, and I often found myself standing in front of her door, but couldn't allow myself to enter. I wanted to help her. But I knew she didn't want my help. She made it clear through her silence, that what had happened between us, was never to be repeated. A part of me still tried though.

 

 She sat underneath the Gildergreen. Her long dark hair was swept into a braid that laid over her shoulder, the sun illuminated her skin. She looked divine. My mind flashed back to the night we first kissed. My breathing hitched as I remembered her begging my name. I swallowed and approached her. Her sharp hazel eyes seemed to brighten.

"Ada." I nodded.

"Vilkas." Her voice was like silk.

"When was the last time we went hunting?"

Ada looked at me, and the corner of her mouth curled. "I believe that would have been when we almost became dragon shit."

I couldn't help but laugh as she laughed along with me. I was pleased she was in a light mood.

"Not today." I promised as I held out my hand.

Ada smiled, and took my hand. She grabbed her bow and we ventured into the plains south west of Whiterun.

I allowed her to walk ahead, the sight of her swaying hips was hypnotizing. The beast inside me growled with hunger. We found an ideal spot and waited in the tall grass. I could smell the scent of honey and mountain flowers on her skin. I never thought I would feel anything for Adalena when she first arrived at Jorrvaskr, if anything I wanted to scare her off. But over the past few months we had grown closer, we were less hostile towards each other. Although there were times where we were at each others throats. She drove me crazy, in a good way.

"What's wrong?" Ada looked over at me, her voice soft.

"Nothing." I reassured her.

We sat in silence as the grass danced around us. Ada kept her eyes steady and searching for any game, but the plains were still. I couldn't help but watch her as her intense eyes flickered around us. The way she controlled her breathing, and kept her body still. I couldn't keep the thoughts from my head. _What would she sound like if I -_

"Vilkas?" she paused. "What's it like being a werewolf?" Her question startled me, distracting me before I got carried away.

 _She knew._ There was a tight feeling in my gut. I clenched my hand around a cluster of grass, and glanced away. _Tell her_ , the beast snarled.

"It's like...all of your senses are heightened. Everything is more sensitive. Emotions are harder to control." With a swift jerk of my hand I tore the clump of grass from the earth.

"Does it hurt, when you...transform?" Ada's voice seemed full of sorrow.

"The first few times. You get used to it." I admitted.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like every bone in your body is being shattered and you're being ripped apart from the inside out." I lowered. _Why so many questions? Is this what has been torturing her?_ I could hear her pulse quicken.

"I'm sorry." Ada laid down, facing the sky.

I mimicked her, and laid beside her. Dark grey clouds were moving in from the horizon, and the breeze became cool. _It will rain._ I could hear Ada's heart pounding viciously, and smell the sweet smell of sweat. I found that my own heart was matching hers. _Calm down._

Ada's hand forced my head to turn, and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. The beast inside me growled with satisfaction. I rolled over her, pinning her beneath me, and forced my tongue inside her mouth. Her lips parted willingly. It was like I was acting on instinct. The beast was taking control. I felt the blood raging through my veins. I wanted her to be mine. I greedily undid the bindings of her leather corset and placed my hand over her breasts. They fit perfectly into my hand. I tightened my grip and was pleased when she moaned in response. I undid the lacing to her tunic and helped her slip out of the offending piece of cloth, leaving only her breast band. Her skin was warm and soft, un-flawed. I took a moment to take in the sight of this beautiful young woman. Ada bit her bottom lip, and looked up at me with waiting eyes. I lowered myself to her, and began trailing kisses down from her neck to her breasts. She gasped and arched her back as I nipped and ran my tongue over her skin. I could feel something building up inside me. The beast was pleased but demanded more, and I agreed. I ran my hand down her ribs towards her hips. Ada held her breath as I slid my hand beneath her leather pants.

"Vilkas...wait." she breathed.

I looked up at her and noticed her eyes were tightly sealed. But the beast inside me grew louder. I felt the heat between her legs, and groaned with satisfaction. She wanted me, as I wanted her. I kissed her hard. Ada placed a hand on my chest.

"Stop." she tried to pull away.

I looked at her with hungry and confused eyes. _Women. Saying one thing and meaning another._

"What is it?" I asked. My voice carried a tone of anger.

"Please, stop. I...I'm sorry. This is a mistake." she said, sitting up.

 _What? But you kissed me!_ The voice inside my head shouted. "Why?" I huffed, trying to control the beast.

"I...can't. Not with you. This is wrong." Ada gathered her clothing and stood.

"Your mind says one thing, but your body says another. Which is it?" the beast demanded.

"Vilkas..." she turned away, and lowered her head.

"Why is it wrong? I can hear your heart quicken when I'm with you. I can sense a change in you. You want me. I want you." I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to look at me.

"No...Vilkas. You're hurting me." Ada winced.

"Tell me." I snarled.

I could feel my face flush red with anger. The beast thrashed inside, demanding to be unleashed. Ada's face hardened, and her eyes glared into mine as she pushed me away.

"You're a werewolf."

The beast inside me stilled for a moment. I straightened my back and looked down at Ada. Her body was stiff, and on the defensive. She had controlled her breathing to a steady pace, although her heart still pounded within her chest. She tried to appear calm, but she was frightened. _Of me? Or the beast?_

"You're afraid of me." I lowered, the beast howled.

Ada looked at the ground and clenched her fists. "Yes." It sounded like a whisper.

I couldn't help but snarl. The beast had taken control of my life, causing everyday to be a struggle, trying to keep it satisfied. But the more it roamed, the more it wanted. It was never satisfied. Now more than ever I believed Kodlak's words; the beast blood is no blessing, but a curse. The rage inside me spread throughout my body.

My vision faded, and I heard Ada cry out.

"Vilkas!" Ada whimpered.

There was blood running down her left arm. I looked down at my hand, my claws covered in blood. The beast was taking over, and I had no power over it. I fell to my knees, bending to its will.

"Run!" I growled.

The smell of blood filled my nostrils, and her scent was thick in the air. I let out a chilling howl. My vision darkened and my form changed. The beast was hungry and was aching for the hunt. It wanted nothing more, then to tear Ada apart. The wind howled, carrying the scent of rain as the clouds shaded the sun, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

The cry of a hungry wolf echoed through the plains.


	20. Silver Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*   
> This chapter contains mild torture scenes.

Chapter Twenty

~Adalena~

My arm burned, and I could feel the blood running down my arm.

"Run!" his voice haunted my mind.

It sounded animalistic and demonic. I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. I could hear the sound of my heart pounding against my chest in my ears, and my lungs burned and ached as I struggled to breath with a sharp pain developing in my side. I ran until I found cover in a cluster of trees. My body was screaming with pain, forcing me to the ground, gasping for air.

In the distance I heard the blood stilling howl of a wolf. My heart stopped, and I wondered if I would die here. _I need to keep moving_. I forced myself to stand, leaning against a tree for support. I moved as fast as my exhausted legs could carry me, further into the trees. My arm began to tingle, and I could no longer feel my bloody fingers. _He will find me._ The pain in my side was excruciating, and I doubled over, clutching my side, sputtering curses. I heard snapping branches and panting breath behind me. _It's over._

I turned around, and saw the beast, its chest heaving and saliva dripping from its jaws.

"Vilkas." I sighed.

The beast growled and took a step towards me, snapping its jaws and flashing its jagged teeth. I backed myself against a tree, and froze, the beast still approaching. It stood on its hind legs, showing off its massive size as it towered over me. Its fur was black, and was well muscled. I looked into the beast's silver eyes. It was him, but it wasn't.

If the Circle members were all werewolves, I wanted no part of it, no part of the Companions. I did not want to have to live my life constantly battling for control with such a beast. I pulled out my dagger and pushed myself from the tree. I wasn't going to die without a fight. The beast growled and glared at me, daring to come closer.

There was a familiar whistle through the trees. The beast released a painful howl that vibrated through my chest and pierced my ears. An arrow had lodged itself in the beast's thick chest. The beast wrapped its long, clawed fingers around the arrow and pulled it out, snarling as it did. There was shouting and warriors ran out from their cover in the trees and surrounded the beast.

"Come with me!" someone hissed, pulling my arm.

I was dragged through the woods, away from the beast, Vilkas. _Would they kill him?_ I tried to look back as we darted through the trees. I could hear the beast growl and roar, men and women shouting and screaming, their cries becoming faint as we ran.

I was taken to a fortress ruin, and led inside. My vision was beginning to blur, and my head felt light and nauseous. _What was happening?_ It was dark and smelled foul. A young man clutched my arm, leading me down a dim corridor. I heard a metal door screech open, and I was led into the small room, and the door slammed shut.

"What's happening?" I muttered, slinking down against the wall.

"It's for your own good." he replied, his voice sympathetic.

My vision went black, and I fell against the cold stone floor. My body tingled, throbbed and ached. My entire arm had gone numb.

Iron bars rattled down the hall, and someone cursed. I swore I heard a howl, a desperate cry.

"Vilkas?" I whimpered.

My vision faded to black.

 

The door creaked open, and arms grabbed me, dragging me out, down the corridor. The torches flickering warm light as we passed. My body screamed at every move, a muffled groan escaped my lips. I was lifted onto a wooden table and forced down. My head lolled from side to side, trying to gather my surroundings. My hands were cuffed to the table in iron shackles.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, trying to break free, but was too weak.

The smell of blood was strong in the small room. An iron rack stood in the corner, and a table to my right, covered in multiple contraptions and tools. _A torture room?_

"No! Let me go!" I screamed, trying my hardest to undo the shackles, but to no avail.

"Enough." a voice from behind me spoke flatly.

My eyes darted frantically. The figure circled me, arms folded behind their back. A man stepped forward, revealing a disfigured, sunken face, his cheekbones jutting out from his face. Three fresh scars ran down his face.

"We're going to cure you." he whispered with excitement.

"Cure me?"

"You've been marked by a werewolf. It's only a matter of time." the man loomed over me, searching me with his desperate eyes.

"What? No. I'm not a werewolf." I protested, straining against the shackles, feeling the metal biting into my wrists.

"Not yet. It will spread through your veins and slowly turn your blood. It will be painful. And will last for days." The man's voice was now solemn. He traced his fingers along the scars on his face. "You are my final hope. I'm running out of time."

"Who are you?" I hissed. I could feel my anger rising within.

The man stopped, and gave a crooked smile. "I am Krev, the Skinner. Leader of the Silver Hands."

_Silver Hands? The ones who attacked Farkas in Dustman's Cairn? Werewolf hunters? Why is this happening? What are they going to do?_

"Normally, we kill werewolves, but seeing how you're not a werewolf yet, we're going to...examine you. I myself, am like you. I cannot allow myself to turn. We've tried many things, but all have failed. We were lucky to have found you." Krev ran his rough fingers down my face. "Take care of our guest, Egil."

He was mad, and sick. I struggled against my bonds as Krev made a gesture with his hand, and left the room. A hooded man stepped towards the table, picked up a bottle and removed the cork. I watched him with piercing eyes as he drank. He turned and held the bottle to my lips.

"Drink." he voice was low and gruff. I turned my face away. "Don't be difficult, lass." He grabbed my face and forced the bottle to my lips, the liquid running down the sides of my face.I choked and coughed, struggling to swallow. "Good girl." Egil soothed.

He walked around the side of the table and poured the rest of the bottle over my arm, as he washed away the blood. It burned like hell, forcing a straggled cry from my throat. I dug my nails into the wooden table, and felt it crack and splinter. Everything was so quiet, that it seemed like I could hear everything in the fortress; the mice scurrying about, water dripping from the cistern. The man's breathing was calm and steady. _He's done this before, many times._ His hood kept his face hidden, revealing only his hair covered chin. Egil reached for some cloth and wrapped it around my wounded arm.

"What did he mean by 'cure'?" I finally asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

A sneer appeared on the man's weathered lips. "The master was attacked by a werewolf. It's only a matter of time before he turns and we have to put him down like a mad dog. There is no cure for lycanthropy."

"Then let me go!" I demanded. I could feel the blood pulsing through my temple.

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

He went back to the table and picked up a dagger, and returned to my side. He grabbed my arm, and in one quick movement cut my wrist. I yelped and clenched my hand. I could feel the blood trickling down my wrist, my hands beginning to tremble.

"Please." I bit my lip.

"Jus' draining some of your blood, lass. You won't die...yet."

Minutes seemed like hours. With each drop of blood that fell from my body, I grew weaker. I felt cold and couldn't stop myself from shaking. My vision faded in and out. Egil wrapped a piece of cloth firmly around my wrist and had me taken back to my cell. I laid on the cold stone floor, shaking, and clutching myself for warmth; only wearing my pants and breast band.

 _Stupid girl_. This was all my fault. _I shouldn't have kissed him._ But that's all I could think about since that one night. I found myself thinking of him more often than I care to admit. He was irritable and smug, but he was also caring and gentle. I wanted to be with him, now more than ever. I wanted to be in his arms, where I felt safe. I wanted to kiss him until my lips were raw. I doubted that he would even speak to me after. _How could he?_ I felt tears well up in my eyes, and roll down my cheek. _Maybe someone will find me? The Companions will search for me._ Or at least I hoped.


	21. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> This chapter contains mild torture scenes

Chapter Twenty One

~Adalena~

"Why are you doing this?" I whimpered, my voice trembling.

"You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answer to."

 

Days must have gone by, or maybe weeks, I had lost count. Everyday I was taken from my cell, down the hall, to the right. I was cut, and left to bleed. Then he would fix me up and drag me back to my cell. Egil had said he was draining my infected blood, to prevent the lycanthropy from spreading, despite saying there was no cure.

The next time I would be strapped down to the table and vile concoctions poured down my throat. Nothing worked. The wound Vilkas inflicted on me was still raw, on the verge of festering. It throbs, sending shocks of pain pulsating through my veins. _I still hadn't changed. I am not a werewolf. Perhaps the Silver Hands were curing me?_

"We're going to try something different today." Egil sneered.

He picked up a mortar and began grinding some greenery. The sound of stone grinding against stone echoed through the small room. I could smell something on the air, burning my nostrils and eyes.

"What is that?"

"Wolfsbane." Egil came to my side, and with his hand spread the green paste over my wounded arm.

I screamed out in agony. It burned; hot, white pain. It felt as though my arm was on fire. I strained against the table, feeling the shackles biting into my wrists.

"I guess I didn't drain enough of your blood. A pity." Egil sneered.

I will rip your throat out. Egil wrapped my arm, trapping the vile paste against my skin. I felt the shackles give, and the table creak. I thrashed about, in a wild rage, desperate to be free.

"Enough." Egil warned.

I snarled at him and clenched my fists, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. "You'll pay." I growled.

Egil scoffed as he opened a small vile, and forced it to my lips. "Drink."

I obeyed, but did not swallow.

"Good lass."

I glared up at Egil, and spit the vile liquid into his face. Egil wiped his face and cursed, glowering at me.

"Bitch." he sputtered.

He raised his hand, hitting my face hard. I tasted blood on my lips. It was worth it.

Egil moved down to my legs and secured them tightly against the table. I was helpless. He grinned, showing his broken, decaying teeth. _What was he doing? No..._ Egil started cutting away my leather trousers with his dagger. I thrashed about, trying desperately to kick him away. I felt his dagger dip into my thigh.

"No!" I cried frantically.

Egil cut away the rest of my pants, and dropped them on the floor, leaving only my small clothes. I could feel warm blood trickling down my leg. I was already weak, how much more blood could I afford to lose?

Egil placed his dagger on his work table, and I eyed him viciously as he picked up a menacing contraption. _What the hell? Does he? No...Please no._ He stood at the side of the table, and ran his hand up my leg. His touch repulsed me.

I was shaking, and felt hot. My body ached, and it seemed like I could hear everything inside me move.

"Be still lass, this might hurt." Egil grinned.

With one final effort, the shackles broke free, and I slid off the table, and onto all fours. I could feel my body pulsing, I could feel the blood rushing through my veins. I could hear Egil's heart pound within his chest, I could smell his fear. I smiled viciously up at him, his eyes wide and panicked. He pressed himself up against the wall, and grasped for his dagger. My vision flickered, and my body convulsed. I heard my bones cracking and my muscles stretch. It felt like I was being slowly torn apart. I locked my eyes onto Egil, and let my rage take control. I let out a howl, and lunged for his throat.

 

I was covered in blood. I wasn't sure if it was mine, or Egil's. Everything hurt, my body crying in agony at every move. My head pounded, making it difficult to think. _What happened? Where am I?_ I looked around with hazy eyes, and tried to stand. Everything was spinning, and I vomited up the little contents I had in my stomach. The back of my throat burned. I braced myself against a tree, and waited until I gathered my senses.

The air was thick and humid, making breathing difficult. I gazed up at the sun. It was about five hours past noon. I want to go home. I took a chance and made my way to what I assumed was North. I was bound to come across a road or path eventually.

_I'm coming, Vilkas._


	22. The Pack

Chapter Twenty Two

~Vilkas~

"Damn silver!"

"Vilkas, sit down." Farkas pleaded.

It had been four days. Four days since I chased Ada away. _Those damn Silver Hands. I'll kill them all._

They had taken her. In a way, I guess they did save her, from me. _What would they do with her?_

 _You damn fool!_ The look in her eyes made me loathe myself. I had ruined everything we might have had. _How could Ada ever forgive me?_

I dropped myself in a chair, and rubbed my face. I hadn't slept since then. I was exhausted, irritated and wounded. My chest burned and refused to heal.

"She'll come back." Farkas rested a firm hand on my shoulder.

Something inside me clenched, and I could feel a lump forming in my throat. My eyes burned, and tears brimmed my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, not wanting Farkas to see.

"Vilkas?" Farkas looked down at me with worried eyes. "You love her?"

 _He saw_. I rested my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath. "Aye." I slowly got to my feet, and slipped into my tunic. "I should go look for her."

"You should rest, brother. I'll go." Farkas suggested.

"No!" I snapped. _If anyone was going to find her, it would be me._

"Alright." Farkas raised his hands. "I'll come with you then." 

 

We searched the plains, and south, near Riverwood, but found nothing. Ada's scent had gone cold. I swore to myself that if we found her, I would never let her go.

Farkas kept quiet, but positive. I was glad to have him by my side. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I loved him, and if anything were to happen to him, I would be lost.

After Jergen left us, we only truly had each other. Farkas believed that he would return, but I was more skeptical. Months had passed and I knew that Jergen would not return. He was the closest thing we had to a father, and he left us. I resented him for abandoning us, but Farkas always remained hopeful.

Farkas wasn't the smartest man I knew, but he was definitely the strongest and care-free. He always told me that I worried or thought too much, and I needed to be happy. I didn't know how to be happy until I met Adalena.

Although I wasn't thrilled about her at first, she slowly grew on me. The way she would brush her hair away from her eyes, or the way she laughed at Farkas' jokes. I wished I could make her laugh that way. I loved the look in her eye when she was focused and determined. Her face was soft, but at the same time fierce. I had underestimated her when she first arrived. She had become a fine warrior. Although, at times, I did take it easy on her.

The more time we spent together, the more I saw the 'fire' that Kodlak had mentioned. Ada had a strong heart, and fire in her soul. She truly was a remarkable woman.

Farkas and I approached the walls of Whiterun. My body ached, and my eyes grew tired, but no matter how much I craved sleep, I would not rest until I found her. With each day that passed, my heart grew heavier. _What if she never came back, and I never had the chance to tell her how much she meant to me?_ I couldn't bare the thought.

I stopped just before the stables, and saw Ada's horse. "Go on ahead, brother." I told Farkas.

Ada's horse looked at me, and lowered his head. I reached out to pet him, but he moved away. I frowned, and gave up. I was never fond of horses. They didn't seem to like me, nor I them.

"I forget your name." I muttered to the horse.

I leaned up against the fence, and watched the horses as they grazed. Ada's horse looked at me again, and approached me slowly. He stopped, and looked south, his ears pricked and his head held high. He paced along the fence, and stopped.

"What is it?"

The horse gave a low nicker, and looked south again. I was just about the turn around, when I heard a weak voice.

"Vilkas."

 _That scent._ I whirled around, and was overwhelmed with emotions. Ada stood on the road, wearing nothing but her small clothes. Her body was covered in cuts, blood and dirt caked to her skin. She was pale, and looked so fragile. _What had they done to her?_ She was shaking. I couldn't help but notice a change in her, in her scent. But I didn't care. She was here.

I ran to her and threw my arms around her. I felt her clutching desperately to my tunic, and heard her sobbing into my chest. Tears filled my eyes. I never wanted to let her go. I nestled my chin on top of her head, and closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's alright." she cried softly.

I pulled her away and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. After what she had gone through, and what I did to her, she had forgiven me? I pressed my lips firmly against her forehead, before taking her into my arms and carrying her back to Jorrvaskr.

Everyone was shocked and relieved to see Ada. Aela seemed most upset. She left Jorrvaskr, with Skjor right behind her.

I helped Ada bathe, and was silently disgusted by the thin slits that covered her arms and back. _They tortured her?_ And her arm, still fresh and bleeding. I could smell faint traces of foul wolfsbane. Her scars would haunt me until the day I die. _This was my fault_. I wanted to be angry and ashamed of myself. I deserved to be punished for what I did to her.

Ada must have seen the pain on my face. She raised a wet hand and placed it on my cheek, as she looked deeply into my eyes, not saying a word, but her expression said it all. That look, it was gentle and caring. Nothing would keep us apart.

I took her hand and placed delicate kisses on it. _I will never let this happen again. I swear on my life, that I will protect you_.

I carried Ada to her room, and placed her gently down on the bed.

"I can walk." she smiled.

"I know." I returned a smile, and reluctantly turned to leave.

"Vilkas." Ada pleaded. "Please, stay."

I tried to hide my smile. I turned around and laid down beside her, taking her into my arms. She nestled in as close as she could and rest her head on my chest. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, her breathing slow and steady. I ran my hand over her damp hair, and thanked the Divines. I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Adalena."


	23. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't wrote for so long! I've had a bad case of writer's block!

Chapter Twenty Three

~Adalena~

I struggled through the knee deep snow, trying to move as fast as my numb limbs could take me. The wind blew fiercely, lashing out, stinging my face, making it difficult to see where I was going. The trees around me slowly faded as I climbed further upwards. The air was becoming thinner, and colder. The howls of wolves echoed in the distance, striking a sense of fear within me. I tried to run through the snow, but stumbled. I continued on, the howls growing louder until finally I reached a plateau, where I was surrounded by wolves. Their eyes staring intensely, watching my every move. My heart beat against my chest like a war drum as a large grey wolf approached me, its light brown eyes fixed upon me.

"Adalena." a low voice whispered, calling me through the wind.

The snow swirled around me, blinding my senses. When the wind had settled, the wolves were gone. Bodies surrounded me, the snow crimson with their blood. I fell to my knees, shaking as I looked at my blood stained hands.

 

I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to gather my surroundings.

"You're awake."

I rolled over to see Vilkas looking down at me with soft eyes. "Were you watching me sleep?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Aye. Looked like you were having a dream."

"I was."

I pressed myself against Vilkas' warm chest, and nestled into him. He caressed my side and up my arm, but stopped. I looked up at him, and saw his troubled expression. Four large silver scars marked my arm, forever reminding him of what he had done.

It had been over a week since I was taken by the Silver Hands. I have healed, more quickly than I had before: a perk of being a werewolf.

I tried speaking to Kodlak about a cure, but he says little. It is hard to tell whether he is holding something back, or does not know of a cure. I did not ask for this, and did not want to be cursed with the blood of the beast. I see the way it tortures Vilkas, and I promised myself I would search for a cure, if not for myself, then for Vilkas.

I rested my hand on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss, drawing his attention away from my scars.

Vilkas pulled away, and looked deep into my eyes. "You are strong. Much stronger than I." Vilkas said, his voice saddened.

"I am stronger because of you." I reassured him.

There was a loud knock on the door that startled us both.

"Kodlak is calling a Circle meeting." Farkas' voice lowered from the other side of the door.

Vilkas groaned and shifted, "Alright."

 _A Circle meeting._ I took a deep breath, trying to rid the heavy feeling within my chest.

When I returned to Jorrvaskr, Aela and Skjor had left, and after a few days only Aela returned. She told us that she and Skjor tracked down a group of Silver Hands and slaughtered them, sadly Skjor was killed in the fight. Kodlak fears that the Silver Hands will wage war against us and other werewolves, and warned us all to be on guard, and to stay close to the city.

Vilkas and I dressed and headed outside to the Underforge, where Kodlak, Aela, Farkas and a stranger gathered around the stone pedestal. _I thought the Underforge was strictly for Circle members._

Vilkas and I joined them, and the stranger turned to look at us. His greying brown hair was long, and fell around his structured face while his beard was short but unkept. His entire appearance was haggard.

He looked me over with pained eyes. _Who are you?_

Kodlak took in a steady breath before speaking. "I fear we face grave times. Not only must we face a civil war, and the return of dragons, I fear the Silver Hands will rise up and force another war upon us."

Aela shifted her feet, her eyes cast down.

"What are you suggesting?" Vilkas spoke.

"We must ready ourselves. The Silver Hands are growing bold, we cannot allow them to overtake us." Kodlak spoke heavily.

I couldn't help but notice the scent of the stranger. He smelled like us, like a werewolf.

"Allow me to introduce Sköll. He has offered his help in dealing with the Silver Hands."

"I will do everything in my power to help the Companions." Sköll nodded as he glanced at me.

"How can you help? How can we trust you?" Vilkas questioned.

"I understand your weariness. I can promise you all, that I pledge myself to protect the Companions." Sköll placed his hand over his chest.

Vilkas narrowed his eyes, no doubt skeptical of the man. I did not blame him. There was something about the man that unnerved me.

"So what do we do?" Farkas spoke up.

"I suspect the Silver Hands will retaliate. We should prepare for an assault on Jorrvaskr. We must put an end to them. Decimate them all." Sköll straightened, and folded his arms across his chest. His brown eyes flickered with enthusiasm.

"This is to stay within the Companions. But I agree. We should keep watch." Kodlak nodded as he folded his arms over his chest.

Aela clenched her fists, and I could see her chest rising and falling heavily. Kodlak placed a firm hand on her shoulder, but Aela broke away, and left the Underforge. Kodlak closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"Farkas, will you look out for her?"

"Yes, Kodlak." Farkas left after Aela.

There was a long moment of silence before Kodlak spoke. "I have some matters to attend to. Please excuse me."

Feeling that the meeting was over, I began moving for the door.

"Adalena." Sköll called, his voice matched the one in my dream.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart beginning to thump harder within my chest. I turned to look at him, his brown eyes seemed heavy. "How do you know my name?"

"Kodlak told me." he said almost too quickly. His voice, the way he looked at me, it was so familiar.

"No." I shook my head. "Before."

Vilkas looked at the both of us, unsure of what we were speaking of. "You know him?" his tone stern.

"You were in Markarth, weren't you? You were the guard. How did you know my name?" I asked again.

Sköll swallowed hard, and I could hear his heart pounding, he was nervous. "I suppose it was a long time ago." he said sadly.

"What do you mean? Answer me." I clenched my fists and took a step towards him.

Sköll looked at me, and his mouth curled. "Perhaps I was wrong in coming here."He made a move towards the door, but Vilkas stepped in front of him, blocking him in. "Would you tell your beast to step aside?" Sköll sneered.

"No. Not until you give me an answer." I growled.

"You may not like my answer."

"Tell me." I lowered. I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"I suppose you deserve the truth." 

Sköll turned away from Vilkas, and looked at his feet. I could smell the faint scent of sweat coming from his body. He took a moment before he finally spoke.

"You come from a long line of...noble blood. Your ancestors were all werewolves. The beast blood has always run through our veins. You are the last one of us, the Helgrinds." Sköll studied my face, waiting for my reaction.

Vilkas stood still, and looked me over with wide eyes.

"How do you know this?" I raised my brow and almost laughed in disbelief.

Sköll closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, his heart racing. "You are Adalena Helgrind. My daughter."


End file.
